The Sleeping Princess
by Mia21
Summary: Rose, a clever peasant girl, feels nothing but pity for the cursed Princess Kaoru. Her pity turns into horror when she learns that she is the cursed princess. Rose reluctantly embraces her new life, but she is not the demure princess her family desires. Will the curse end up consuming Rose or can she beat Enishi, the evil mage who cursed her, at his own game?
1. Curse modification

**Hello all, so, since I have redone a few of my other stories, I decided to try redoing my Sleeping Beauty story because, let's face it, it was terrible. After reading, please let me know what you think as it is a new try! And, as always, standard disclaimer applies! And just so everyone knows, the word Chikara means power.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The magic users present for the christening of Princess Kaoru Akira Kamiya of Miyoshi were a diverse bunch. The Chikara Conclave had sent an abnormally large number of them to the event. Usually only one or two magic users were sent as envoys, but today there were six, seven if Megumi counted herself.

It was not a show of favoritism but an attempt to demonstrate some understanding. Princess Kaoru's birth had been difficult, and it was unlikely that her mother, Queen Ryoko, would have another child.

Megumi watched the cooing princess, who happily gurgled in her cradle. Queen Ryoko and King Koshijiro stood behind the cradle, beaming with joy.

Magdaria, a fairy godmother, approached the cradle. The plump woman smiled down at the adorable baby and patted her head. "She shall be liked by animals," Magdaria said. White magic fell from her fingertips, blanketing the baby like stardust.

Another magic user frowned, a young woman named Shura whose magic lay in music. She had been giving Megumi dark looks since she and Lord Enchanter Sanosuke had arrived that morning, likely because she knew of Megumi's somewhat shady past. "Liked by animals? That's a useless gift."

Megumi glanced at the King and Queen to see if they had heard, but the magic users stood at a distance from the royal babe and were out of earshot.

A short, thin weather mage snorted. "It's certainly better than your choice. It is beyond me how you think blessing the princess with the 'voice of a nightingale' will aid her in the future."

Shura spluttered. "It is a perfectly reasonable gift, one that has often been granted to royal babes!"

"Indeed," Shura's friend, Asahi, said. "It is much more customary, unlike your gift of _courage_!"

"Exactly," Shura sniffed. "Courage is not a proper characteristic for a princess to have!"

"Ladies," Lord Enchanter Sanosuke said. "We have been gathered here to celebrate the arrival of a future monarch, and each of us are to give her whatever gift we feel will help her the most. It is not our business to question one another's blessings."

"Yes, Lord Enchanter." The other magic users murmured. Megumi, proud of her master's wisdom, removed her eyes from the gurgling princess long enough to sneak a peek at him. He glanced down at her at the same moment and caught her staring. Embarrassed, Megumi quickly returned her eyes to the princess and willed herself not to blush.

"Are you enjoying the christening, Meg?" Sanosuke asked.

She nodded. "It's very beautiful."

Sanosuke smiled. "The royal family of Miyoshi loves any excuse for a celebration."

Magdaria, the fairy godmother, took her place on Sanosuke's other side. "It's your turn Lord Enchanter. If I had your power, I would see if I could do something about her personality, or she'll be an absolute bore."

Sanosuke flashed a smile at her. "I've thought of something already."

"Have at it then. I'm anxious to end this ceremony and get going. There is work to be done, and this celebration will drag on if we don't do something to end it." Magdaria said.

"I'll be only a moment, Meg." With another smile, Sanosuke swept off, stopping before the royal cradle. He exchanged a few muted words with the proud parents, then lowered his right hand into the cradle. Princess Kaoru wrapped her fat baby hands around his pointer finger and giggled.

"She will be clever." Sanosuke said. His blue magic flickered around him like ripples in a pond, brushing Princess Kaoru's skin. The King and Queen bowed in thanks as Sanosuke returned to his spot.

"Well done, that was craftily worded," Magdaria praised him.

Megumi furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to what she meant by _craftily worded_.

"Traditionally, Meg, beauty or intelligence is the last gift given to a princess, it depends on the country and family into which she has been born." Sanosuke explained.

"But Sanosuke out-foxed some of the more dopey gifts our comrades granted the princess by giving not intelligence, but cleverness." Magdaria said.

"How?" Megumi asked.

"Intelligence is, at its bones, the ability to learn well," Sanosuke told her. "But cleverness is the ability to apply intelligence. Understanding alone is no help if one does not apply it."

Megumi nodded. "I see. Cleverness will be a great boon to the princess in the future."

Just then, the sunlight that streamed in through stained-glass windows dulled as sudden thunderclouds covered the sky. The glittering candles of the chandeliers were blown out by an icy, damp wind, and the matched set of giant doors were almost torn off their hinges.

A man stepped into the darkened room with a hint of a smirk on his lips. His skin was pale and his hair a bluish white. While he was handsome, it was a skin-deep shallow mask, for his eyes were dark as an abyss.

"Enishi." The weather mage gasped.

The utterance sent a shiver down Megumi's spine, and she found it was suddenly hard to breathe. Enishi had once been a promising magic user on the fast track to become an enchanter. But after his schooling…he cracked. He forsook all vows he had made and lashed out with his magic, killing an innocent.

The Chikara Conclave had excommunicated him, throwing him from their ranks and turning him into an outcast. They had also sealed his magic, but if that were true, how had he made his entrance?

Enishi chuckled. "I'm hurt. How did it come to be that I was not informed of this wonderful celebration?"

Sanosuke stepped forward, his blue magic wrapping around his fingers. "What are you doing here Enishi?" He asked, his voice as sharp as a blade.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come here so that I too might welcome Princess Kaoru to the world." Enishi drawled, sauntering across the hall towards the golden cradle.

Magdaria strode in his direction. "Don't you touch her, you fiend!"

"No, don't!" The weather mage cried, grabbing her arm and yanking her backwards. "Conclave law forbids the use of magic against him!"

"Only if his powers are sealed." Magdaria answered, shaking the weather mage off with ease.

"Leave, Enishi." Sanosuke said, a blue ring of light flaring to life beneath his feet.

Enishi rolled his eyes. "You're such a spoil sport, Sanosuke. Fine, I will leave. But first, since all of you have, I ought to give the princess my gift."

"No!" King Koshijiro cried, leaping in front of the cradle. Enishi backhanded him, sending him staggering backwards.

"Koshijiro!" Queen Ryoko screamed, torn between her daughter and her husband. Enishi made the decision for her, flicking his fingers at her and sending her flying towards her husband. Enishi then leaned down and spoke very quickly. "All the gifts given to the princess shall indeed come true, she will be blessed with grace, a beautiful voice, great skill in dancing, and more. But by her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!"

During the pronouncement of the curse, Sanosuke had shouted a word in the tongue of magic that sent blue bolts of magic sizzling around Enishi. But he was too late, a flicker of red magic had already dusted the princess's cheek, sealing her fate.

Enishi grinned wickedly and ran from the room, his robes streaming out behind him. The weather mage and a shifter mage gave chase.

Magdaria scowled at the golden cradle, where Princess Kaoru now cried. "So much for his magic being sealed. We must help her!"

"But we can't!" Shura said. "We're allowed to give only one gift each."

"Pish-posh." Magdaria said, rubbing her hands together. "We've taken vows to help those in need."

"Both of you are correct," Sanosuke told them. "The curse must be modified as quickly as possible, but if we who have already given her gifts grant her another, it will have repercussions. However, there is one more magic user who can grant a gift."

"Who?" Magdaria asked.

"Meg."

" _Me_?" She squeaked

"While it is true that enchanters and enchantresses in training generally do not learn curse modification until much later, Meg is a clever girl. She can handle it. Come, Megumi." He glided towards the King and Queen, confidant that she was following.

Feeling both angry and pleased at his confidence, Megumi scrambled to do just that.

"Master?" She began.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can do this."

Sanosuke stopped walking and tilted his head at her. "You don't believe you can do it or you don't think you should do it?"

"What if I hurt her?" She whispered.

"Oh Meg." He sighed with warm affection. "You would never hurt someone. Besides, your magic is strong, which is exactly what is needed at this moment. You told me when you agreed to begin training that you wanted to learn to help people. No one needs your help more than Princess Kaoru right now. Besides, I'll be right there to help you."

Megumi bit her lip, considering, then nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

Sanosuke offered his hand to her and she took it, feeling reassurance surge through her as he intertwined his fingers with hers. After a few moments in which he taught her what he said was a very powerful curse modifier and how to channel the words she used with her magic to change the curse, he declared her ready.

Feeling weighted down with the hopeful stares of the royal family, as well as the narrowed gazes of the other magic users, Megumi approached the crib where the King had placed Princess Kaoru. She licked her lips and steeled her spine, "By her eighteenth birthday, Princess Kaoru will indeed prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, but she will not die." Megumi paused, her heart squeezing painfully when she felt her magic, agile and sharp, flow down her fingers and brush the Princess's cheeks in a silvery haze.

"Instead, she will fall into a deep sleep and will wake only with true love's kiss."

Megumi exhaled a shaky breath and turned towards Sanosuke, who smiled brightly at her. "You did well, Meg."

While she was glad to have earned his approval, she felt slightly sick in knowing she'd risked possibly killing the tiny Princess. In the back of her mind, worry also stirred for Princess Kaoru. Her future was cloudy and Megumi found it unlikely that Enishi would let her off so easily.

* * *

Months passed and Megumi's worries proved to be correct. Inexplicably, the servants assigned to Princess Kaoru would find spindles hidden amongst her toys and folded inside the blankets of her cradle. When the Princess turned two, her parents decided it would be safest for her if she were sent away from the palace, raised in secret as a normal peasant girl. But there was an unfortunate side-effect of her protective pastoral life. The Princess – now called Rose after her favorite flower – never guessing her noble birth, grew vastly different from her royal family…


	2. Rose

**Hello all, time for chapter two, but first a few important author's notes. For reference, Oji means uncle and Oba means aunt. The ones she refers to as Oji and Oba are supposed to be Dr. Gensai and his wife. Also, since it comes up later, I thought I had better say that my character's ages are different than the Manga/Anime. In my story, while Kaoru is seventeen, Kenshin is only twenty-four. Oh, and since she's been called 'Rose' for about fifteen years and doesn't particularly like her given name, feeling that it alludes to someone else, I'm going to keep using Rose, just know it actually does refer to Kaoru.**

 **Thanks, and hope you all enjoy! Mia21**

* * *

For most of her young life, Rose had been foggy about what she wanted to do with her future. It was strange, for neither Oji nor Oba seemed to have any particular expectations for her. She was seventeen and had thought by now they might have mentioned _something_ about seeing her married or settled into a trade or anything really.

But since her foster parents had not given her direction, Rose had mulled over the problem herself. She'd finally come up with the easiest solution, find someone to marry who would be rich enough to afford her and foolish enough to wish to marry her. So far, the prospects for her new Easy-and-Carefree life plan had been nil.

Beginning to make her way back to their cozy stone cottage, Rose met her childhood friend, Kenshin, coming to collect her for their afternoon schooling.

"Are you ready for our lessons?" He asked.

"Almost, just let me swing by the cottage and grab my books."

Reaching the cottage, Rose ducked inside and grabbed a stack of three books before discreetly glancing down at her plain gown to make certain it looked presentable, then heading back outside and smiling at Kenshin. "Sorry for the wait."

"Not at all," Kenshin said gravely. He was the quietest man she knew, and quite possibly the kindest as well. The stillness of his temperament made it easy to overlook him, especially since he was prone to lurking in the background whenever possible. His long copper-colored hair gave him a noble bearing, but it was his amethyst eyes that Rose delighted in. His eyes gave away his thoughts, when he let them.

The young ladies of Sir Hiko's manor giggled over his lean build and handsome looks, but Rose privately thought they entirely missed _Kenshin_ in their observations. Being with him felt almost like walking with a legend. His belief in chivalry and justice carried over into every part of himself, from the way he walked to his carefully monitored actions.

Kenshin was a country knight and served under Sir Hiko, the knight who presided over the lands where Rose, Oji and Oba lived. He had been friends with Rose since he became Sir Hiko's charge at age fourteen, when Rose was only seven. Even at that young age, he was levelheaded with an enthusiasm for honor.

The young knight held out his hand, taking Rose's books when she passed them over. He bowed slightly, then started off in the direction of Sir Hiko's manor. Still irked over having no luck in her new plan, Rose asked, "Are there supposed to be any envoys heading to the palace soon?"

Kenshin held back a branch so it wouldn't smack her in the face. "None that should pass by your cottage. Why?"

"Oh, umm, only curious." Rose half-heartedly explained.

Kenshin turned, carefully studying her before he asked, "Wondering if you'll be able to find any prospects soon for your new life plan?"

Rose cursed herself for being so easy to read and Kenshin for knowing her so well. "Maybe." Was her embarrassed response.

He smirked at her answer before setting off through the forest again. "Just don't be too anxious, you must learn to keep yourself safe."

"I would only approach someone if they looked normal and I was certain I could escape them. I have your knife with me, and I know this part of the woods better than the king's foresters. Besides, you've made me practice self-defense maneuvers so many times I could do some of them in my sleep." Rose told him.

"You only know a few drills. You could be easily overpowered." Kenshin said.

"Why are you so worried?" Rose wondered. "Nothing ever happens in our sleepy bit of Miyoshi."

"You take unnecessary risks, and Miyoshi is not as safe as you would think."

Rose sighed. Though his words sounded protective, she had heard him repeat them enough to know they were only the words of a concerned friend. As much as she had once hoped for something more, Kenshin had firmly categorized himself in that role. It had been his refusal to see her as anything else that had forced her to launch her Easy-and-Carefree life plan. She would much rather marry Kenshin, but he wouldn't have her. Still, having him as a friend was preferable to not having him at all.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Rose said.

Kenshin glanced back at her, the gold in his amethyst eyes sparkling in the sun. "I will hold you to your word."

Rose grimaced at his back once he started walking again, peeved that he had outsmarted her. If Rose broke his trust, it would be like smashing his heart. So now she would _have_ to always be careful.

It wasn't long before they reached Sir Hiko's manor, and found him standing out in front of it, frowning fiercely while he read a letter. The giant of a man sported a rather scary appearance but had a soft spot for those in need.

He was "new" to the land, at least by the standards of his subjects. He had been declared the new lord of the area when Rose was just a toddler, after the previous lord had died without an heir. The people seemed to like him though, and he was a fair man.

He stuffed the letter inside his doublet as Rose and Kenshin joined him, and replaced his frown with a smile. "Is it time for your lessons already?"

"Yes, sir. "Kenshin answered.

"You two be sure to give that tutor what for. I want him so questioned that he thinks he's being reviewed by a university panel!"

Since Sir Hiko had hired a tutor for Kenshin, he had invited Rose to join his charge. He'd said he was paying the man a fortune and he wanted to get his money's worth. Rose wasn't about to argue, she enjoyed it. It was a chance to spend more time with Kenshin and now she hoped that having a thorough education would help her snag a rich husband.

She smiled and nodded at Sir Hiko, before following Kenshin through the door.

* * *

True to her word, the next time Rose found a possible beau for herself, she made certain to approach him only when he neared the edge of the forest and was close to some farming fields. Luck was with her this time though, for after chatting with the young man for some time, he'd admitted he was the eldest son and heir apparent of a small barony.

"You have a marvelous steed." Rose told him, rubbing the large bay gelding's forehead.

"Blaze doesn't normally like strangers," Rose's newest target, Aoshi, said. "You must be quite the woman to so easily win his approval."

Rose giggled, blushing prettily. "And you must be quite the rider to be able to control such a spirited mount."

"I trained with the Black Dragons for a summer. They are masters in the saddle." Aoshi explained.

Rose didn't have to feign her admiration about that. The Black Dragons were an elite class of warriors. Many of them were of noble blood, and all were top-notch fighters. Black Dragons took vows to protect the people and the peace of Miyoshi, and they were specifically used by the royal family against foes, magic wielding or otherwise.

Rose patted the horse then stepped back so she could give Aoshi all of her attention. "I've only seen Black Dragons in parades and at the occasional festival. If they took you on for even just one summer, you must be an amazing fighter."

Aoshi shrugged and smiled sweetly, "I'm a fair hand with the kodachi, but I have much to learn yet."

Rose was just wondering if maybe she should ask him if he was in an arranged marriage, as she knew many in his position were, when she heard another set of hoof beats.

She swiveled just in time to see Kenshin halt his black mare, Shadow, a stone's throw away. She scowled, thinking he was either going to lecture her about talking to strangers or stare down Aoshi until he grew uncomfortable and left. She was surprised then when he only glanced at Aoshi before settling his gaze on her. "Oba is wanting you to come home, she has some chores for you."

Rose sighed, nodded, and then made a beeline for the forest, picking her way down a small animal trail that served as a shortcut home. Emerging into a clearing, Rose found herself facing a tall thin man with white-blonde hair who was wearing all black.

Rose gasped, taking several steps back. "Who are you?" She quavered.

"Jin-e Udo." He said with a bow and a sneer.

"What do you want?" Was Rose's next question, and she was glad that her voice wasn't quite as afraid sounding as it had been.

"Isn't that obvious? To execute you, of course." This last he said while chuckling and unsheathing a sword, pointing it's tip towards her. Rose took another step back and screamed, "Kenshin!"

She was glad that he wasn't too far away to hear her cry and he was by her side in moments.

"Who the hell are you?" Jin-e demanded, narrowing his eyes at Kenshin.

"Today, your opponent," he said before glancing at Rose. "Run."

Rose wasted no time in obeying his command, only slightly nervous about leaving Kenshin behind to face the clearly insane killer.

Focusing his attention on his new target and grinning wickedly Jin-e asked, "You know I will be the one to take her life, don't you?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, you won't," Kenshin then drew his sword and sheath from his belt before dropping into a crouch, right leg extended forward, right hand hovering over the hilt. "Come, if you dare."

Rose heard Kenshin's final words even from fifty paces away and turned, watching carefully as he sunk down into the Battojutsu stance; she saw the fear on Jin-e's face followed swiftly by resolve. The two men flew at one another in a terrible blur, and Kaoru saw the triumph on Jin-e's face when he narrowly dodged Kenshin's killer stroke. But she also saw what Jin-e couldn't; Kenshin's left hand gripping the sheath, whipping it after the blade to slam into Jin-e's elbow with a sickening crunch.

Jin-e cried out and fell to the ground, writhing in pain, as Kenshin stood over him. "Let us hope your fellow mercenaries understand what happened to you when they receive no word." Kenshin said quietly so that Rose couldn't hear him, before twisting the blade in his hand so that the tip was pointed down, and then plunging it into Jin-e's chest, ending his threat forever.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when he had been dispatched, and another one when Kenshin insisted on seeing her the rest of the way home. He kept glancing at her as they walked, studying her reaction. When they reached Rose's cottage, she finally stopped and turned towards him, reaching out and clasping his hand between hers. "Thank you for coming for me."

Kenshin squeezed her hand once before pulling away. "I'll always be here to guard you."

Rose's heart twisted painfully in her chest. Though he sounded encouraging, she knew he meant it from a point of friendship and tried for a joke. "Though I appreciate your loyalty, I'm afraid it may harm me in the end. I'm going to have an even harder time wooing potential prospects when they find out you're part of the deal."

"I'm not sure how I can sleep." Kenshin said, cracking a rare joke in return. Rose opened her mouth but Kenshin took her arm, "We should go inside."

Allowing him to pull her safely indoors, Rose turned her attention to indoor chores as Kenshin explained to Oji and Oba what had happened. They both turned milk white, Oba clamping a hand over her heart as Oji frowned, shook his head, and began stroking his mustache.

* * *

Kenshin rode slowly back through the forest toward Hiko's manor, trying to stifle his anger and alarm.

Rose, no that was too familiar, _Princess Kaoru_ could have died today. Jin-e could have ended her life so easily and Miyoshi would have collapsed.

Kenshin knew he would likely have collapsed as well, though not because of the loss of the princess so much as the loss of _Rose_.

Though he had trained relentlessly as a child and had spent almost every summer learning to act as Princess Kaoru's secret guard before he became a member of the Black Dragons, somehow between Rose's wholehearted laughter and her brilliant purple-blue eyes, he had forsaken the first rule the Dragons had drilled into him, stay detached.

He snorted, thinking they had set him up for failure. Trying to stay detached from Rose was like attempting to keep the sun from rising.

After stabling Shadow, Kenshin then approached Hiko's manor and found him waiting outside again as if he knew something bad had happened. Of course, it wasn't that hard to tell from the way Kenshin walked, or trudged, towards him.

"What happened?" Hiko asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Assassin." Was Kenshin's short answer.

Hiko sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "We'll have to tell her, you know. Her security has been breached, it will be safer for her at Handa and the King and Queen will want her back now. Just a few months shy of her eighteenth birthday, too. We were so close!"

"Were we?" Kenshin asked dejectedly.

"You think Enishi and his ilk were waiting for her to get older?" Hiko wondered.

Kenshin shrugged. "I'm not sure that makes sense given the reason that she was sent out here was because they were finding spindles everywhere she went. I think Enishi knew she was still somewhere in Miyoshi and has been slowly tightening his net."

Hiko nodded. "Well, he's found her now."

* * *

 **Okay, what did everyone think? Please leave me a review and let me know!**

 **Mia21**


	3. Princess Kaoru

**Hey everyone! Hope you're glad chapter 3 is up, I wrote this one fairly quickly as I knew what I wanted to happen. As you might have guessed from the title, this chapter is when Rose finally learns the truth. As always, standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

"Oji, Oba, I'm back!" Rose called as she entered the cottage. "Guess what I found – oh, good afternoon Sir Hiko."

Rose glanced around the cottage uneasily, taking in everyone who was there. Not only were Oji and Oba seated around the table, so was Kenshin, Sir Hiko, and several other knights she recognized as friends of Sir Hiko. It was almost as if they had been _waiting_ for her.

"Hello Rose. There is something we need to tell you." Sir Hiko began, a simultaneously pained and pleasant smile on his face.

"Oh?" she asked, a frown marring her face.

Sir Hiko nodded and stood. "You are the cursed princess Rose, Princess Kaoru Akira Kamiya."

Rose stood staring at him for a moment before blinking and telling him, "I regret to tell you this, Sir Hiko, but your joke is a rather poor one."

"It is no jest, Your Highness. You are the hidden princess." Sir Hiko kneeled and bowed. Rose took a deep breath, the cottage suddenly feeling unbearably stuffy. She turned towards the others, seeking reassurance, but found they too were bowing. Staggering towards the door, her ears ringing, Rose said, "If you'll excuse me one moment." She then closed the door on their protests.

They were lying, they had to be. There was no way _she_ was the princess, the one cursed to fall into a deep sleep by her eighteenth birthday. Shaking her head, Rose closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm not Princess Kaoru, I can't be."

To be the princess was the worst sort of sentence Rose could imagine. To be confined to a castle with all of her freedom gone, to be condemned to rule one day and carry the weight of a country on her shoulders, seemed awful. Not to mention there was a distinct possibility that she could be _killed_ by the evil magic user who had originally placed the curse.

"Rose." Kenshin said, interrupting her reverie.

She opened her eyes and pierced him with a glare. "Is it true?"

Kenshin hesitated, then nodded.

Rose covered her mouth with a hand to hide her trembling lips and realized that strange things suddenly seemed to make sense. Sir Hiko had invited her to join Kenshin's lessons, not to get more use out of the tutor, but because _Rose_ needed the lessons, the constant visits to Hiko by nobility, usually during lesson time, and the strange killer just yesterday. Fearing the answer, Rose asked, "Are you really just my friend Kenshin?"

"I will always be your friend," Kenshin said and her heart calmed for a moment. "But I'm also a Black Dragon."

Rose closed her eyes again. Of course. Who would be a better childhood friend, a better protector, than a Black Dragon? "Sir Hiko is too physically fit to be a mere country knight, is he a Black Dragon as well?"

Kenshin hesitated. "Yes."

Rose took another deep breath, realizing that everyone she trusted, everyone she loved, had lied to her. Did anyone really like her for who she was, or when they looked at her did they only see Princess Kaoru?

' _Stop it.'_ She thought.

Yes, it was a shock, but finding out she was a Princess didn't take away from the love she knew.

Oba hadn't stayed up with her when she was a child, singing songs and rocking her back and forth just because she was a princess, but because she loved her.

And Kenshin…looking into his amethyst eyes she knew that every smile, every laugh, every look of concern he had given her was for _her_ and not for Princess Kaoru.

Rose wasn't stupid. She knew her world was about to shift dramatically. Though the lies still stung and she felt betrayed, she knew that she would need every scrap of love and support she could get if she wanted to survive palace life, not to mention the curse.

Far off, a horse neighed. Rose and Kenshin turned, surprised to see a small group of horses and men dressed in glittering armor. The standard bearer that rode with them adjusted the flag so they could see the crest of the Black Dragons, a rearing black dragon set on a silver and blue field.

A handsome man, perhaps in his late forties, rode up on a prancing bay horse. "Excuse me, Your Highness?"

Rose took a step back in alarm, looking to Kenshin.

"It's alright," he murmured. "Sir Hiko spoke with King Koshijiro last night."

The knight smiled. "Indeed. We have come to bring you home, Princess."

Rose clutched Kenshin's arm. How could the knight say that when she would be saying goodbye to the only home, the only life, she had ever known?

* * *

By the time they reached the royal palace, which was picturesquely placed in Handa, the capital of Miyoshi, Rose had decided to try to make the best out of a rather poor situation. Even though she would soon have to tangle with her curse, being a princess had to have some perks. Certainly it was going to be a much more difficult future than she had imagined, but she would probably have lovely dresses right? And almost everyone would at least have to pretend to like her. Also, she wouldn't have to reckon with the barnyard animals anymore, and she had been assured that arrangements had already been made for Oji and Oba.

What she was possibly most excited for was the fact that she would have a family, a _real_ family. Once, as a child, she had tried calling Oji and Oba mother and father and the pair had nearly died. She was then given strict instructions to never do so again, a more understandable reaction since the truth had been revealed to her. Now she would have a real father and mother!

She shifted on Shadow's back and readjusted her grip on Kenshin's torso. She tried not to gawk as they approached her new home, but it was a difficult task. The palace was massive and rather awe-inspiring, constructed with a greenish sort of stone and offset with white marble pillars and edging. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. You'll be fine though." Kenshin assured her.

"How could you possibly think that I'll be fine?" Rose asked.

"It actually reassures me that you're so reluctant to claim your birthright." Kenshin said.

"Why?"

"Because it means you grasp the situation. Plenty of silly girls would leap for joy if they were told they were Princess Kaoru. Your reluctance proves you understand how difficult your new life will be." He explained.

"If you mean to be encouraging, you are failing miserably." Rose told him.

Kenshin shrugged. "It might not be encouraging, but it is the truth. I know you Rose, I've watched over you for years. I know you will excel here."

Rose was silent as she contemplated his words before noticing that on the marble steps that led up to the palace stood the royal family. With eager eyes she took in her first glimpse of her family. King Koshijiro and Queen Ryoko, her father and mother, stood together at the edge of the staircase. Her mother favored a gold tiara with rubies and a red and gold dress. A few tears leaked from her blue eyes, but she was smiling as she grasped her husband's arm. The King wore a simple golden circlet and was also clothed in red and gold. He was a tall and limber man, well-toned, with dark hair that was turning from black to a shade of salt-and-pepper and he was beaming at her momentary arrival.

Kenshin pulled Shadow to a stop near the base of the palace stairs. He helped Rose dismount before backing away with a bow.

"Kenshin." She hissed.

He held her gaze long enough to give her a barely perceptible smile, then joined Sir Hiko and the other Black Dragons who stood in formation around the royal family.

"Kaoru Akira Kamiya," The King said in a booming voice. "Welcome home."

"Oh Kaoru!" The Queen said, graceful and beautiful as she hurried down the stairs. She threw her arms around Rose as soon as she reached her, surprising her with the joy of the reunion. Slowly, cautiously, Rose returned the embrace, surprised when the Queen began to cry even harder. _'I can hardly believe this, I have a mother and a father now, something I have always wanted.'_ Rose thought and leaned into the embrace.

Moments later the King joined the embrace, wrapping his arms around both the Queen and Rose. "Welcome back, daughter."

Rose smiled up at him, feeling awkward, shy, and a little hopeful. Though she had done nothing to warrant it, the King and Queen looked at her with the same love Oji and Oba did.

"Tonight there will be a banquet to celebrate your return."

Rose nodded and felt herself adjusting, warming to the love her parents showered on her. This was more than she'd dared hope for, and if all she gained was a loving mother and father in exchange for her new difficulties, it would be worth it.

* * *

After being paraded up and down endless palace halls and finally shown to her rooms, Rose wanted nothing more than to pass out on her elegant over-stuffed bed, but as the announcement had already gone out that there would be a banquet that night, and as she didn't wish to disappoint her parents, Rose allowed the servants to dress her in a lavender gown with slashed sleeves that allowed the dark blue kirtle to be seen. The servants also braided her long black hair and pinned it up. Glancing in the mirror, Rose was somewhat surprised, she'd expected that being with her parents and fulfilling the role of princess would make her look different, instead she still looked like the same old Rose, only cleaned up and in a nice dress.

When it was time for dinner, she was shown into the dining hall and escorted to her place which was across from her mother, next to her father who sat at the head of the table. After she had taken a few bites of the second course, her mother asked, "How do you like it daughter?" She blushed prettily when she said the word 'daughter'

Rose swallowed the bite she was chewing, "Everything is delicious."

"Quite the change?" Her father asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, a good change though."

It really was a good change, Rose reflected. Not only the food and her wardrobe, but having _parents_ now.

"After the banquet is finished, there's going to be some dancing," Her mother told her. "If you feel unequal to the challenge, your father can lead you through the first several dances and teach you a bit."

While it was true that Rose only knew country reels and jigs, she wasn't too worried about attempting a dance or two tonight. Especially as her father promised to only surrender her to an 'acceptable' gentleman, though she wasn't sure if her idea of what an acceptable gentleman was would mesh with her father's.

Rose soon learned that dancing with her father was fun! He was a patient instructor and was perhaps even more delighted when she stepped on his boot than when she moved correctly.

"Very well done daughter, you have learned in one hour what took me weeks to bumble through! Now, I'm afraid I must to release you to the wolves. Ahh, here is the perfect partner for you, Sir Aoshi."

The young man Rose had met in the woods smiled at her, "Good evening, Your Majesty, Your Highness." Rose relaxed. Based on what little she knew of his character, she thought he was a kind soul and wouldn't mind her fledgling dance skills. Her good humor turned wry however when her father continued the introduction. "Sir Aoshi is a member of the Black Dragons, I believe he was knighted three or four years ago. Is that correct, Sir Aoshi?"

 _He was a what!?_ Rose thought, nearly gaping in shock.

"Four years ago, Your Majesty," Aoshi answered with his easy-going smile.

King Koshijiro kissed Rose's temple. "Enjoy yourself, daughter, and take care of her Sir Aoshi."

"I will, Your Majesty." Sir Aoshi said with a bow, taking Rose's hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

"You seem reflective, Your Highness," He said.

"I'm just wondering how many of the young men I met in the woods were actually random young men and not Black Dragons."

Aoshi laughed. "Kenshin and I probably deserve that, but don't fear. He and I were the only ones alerted to you, and I wasn't brought into your retinue until this spring. I wasn't actually supposed to talk to you, but you caught me when I was about to do a sweep of the forest."

Rose shivered as she recalled Jin-e and his black eyes. "Was I really in that much danger?"

Aoshi glanced over to the front of the room, where her parents stood talking with another Lord. "I probably shouldn't tell you, but Kenshin said you're grounded and reliable. You were safe, up until about two years ago. We – The Black Dragons – detected an influx of dangerous magical creatures and assassins. It started out country wide, but last year we noticed the area growing smaller and smaller."

"Let me guess: they were centralized around Sir Hiko's manor and the forest where I lived?"

Aoshi was silent as they joined hands and formed part of a bridge for the lead couple to duck under. He renewed the conversation when they began the promenade part. "We picked up a sorcerer some months back a few miles south of Sir Hiko's lands. He confirmed they were searching for you. You were never found, but after the incident with Jin-e we knew it wouldn't take them much longer to find you. That was why it was decided to bring you back to Handa."

Rose nodded. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

"Not at all. I'm glad to see Kenshin is right about you."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Most other girls would have swooned or gone hysterical to learn such facts. And I don't think many others would calmly accept their curse."

Rose snorted. "Oh, I haven't accepted it, not in the least. But if I let myself panic it will only serve to cloud my judgement."

Aoshi smiled again. "You are a treasure, Your Highness."

"There is no need to flirt with me now that I know you're true identity, Sir Aoshi." Rose told him to which Aoshi laughed outright.

Rose passed the rest of the evening in a mostly amused state. Most of the young men sent to dance with her were overly flirtatious, sons of nobles, or painfully respectful, Black Dragons. She was not surprised that a small handful of young men seemed to hold her in disdain. She knew from her studies that her father was a relatively popular King, but even he had some naysayers and they found saying highly inappropriate things to his daughter, newly returned to court, to be the perfect way to get to him, though she wasn't sure why as she wasn't about to run off and tell her father what they had said.

When the evening was ending, Rose reflected that she hadn't embarrassed herself or her family, and therefore declared the evening a success.

* * *

 **Make sure to tell me what you thought with a review!**

 **Mia21**


	4. Courtly lessons

**Hello everyone, happy May! A few author's notes before you get to chapter four, there aren't that many ladies in Rurouni Kenshin, so I used what was available. Kaoru is going to meet her ladies-in-waiting in this chapter, and one of them is Yumi. Not evil, follower of Shishio Yumi, but Yumi as she might have been if Shishio were not a factor. Also, a Yari is a straight-headed spear. The three legendary knights sworn in by her grandfather are Aritomo, Okubo, and Katsu, Saito was sworn in by her father. And in this chapter we also learn a bit more about The Black Dragons. As always, standard disclaimer applies, enjoy!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The following morning, Rose attended her first breakfast with the royal family. A servant had to escort her to the salon where her parents were, but Rose threw open the doors herself with good cheer.

The salon was beautiful, and not too ornate. The walls were painted a shade of off-white, the room decorated with comfortable-looking furniture adorned with mint green pillows. The far wall was painted with a fresco of knights battling a Manticore.

Rose smiled and plopped down in a chair. "Good morning!"

Her mother gracefully set down her teacup and smiled back. "Good morning Kaoru."

Her father also grinned at her. "It seems you were quite the success last night! I credit your dancing skills."

"I would think my popularity would be caused more by sheer curiosity." Rose said dryly.

Her father shook his head. "Deny all you like. I predict you will be the treasure of the courts." Just then he glanced out the windows and stood. "Well, I'm off. I'm holding inspections with the guard today. Be good." He then kissed the top of Rose's head and hugged Queen Ryoko before taking his leave.

The queen leaned back in her chair and took another sip of her tea. "Today you are to meet with your ladies-in-waiting."

"What will they do?" Rose asked, curious.

"It is my hope that they will help ease your transition into your new life and provide insight and useful advice." The Queen said.

"If they could guide me through the castle, I would be much obliged." Rose said.

The Queen added a sugar cube to her tea. "They will also serve as your companions and will attend your lessons with you."

"Lessons?" Rose asked.

"Dancing and music." Her mother told her.

Rose was not surprised in the least. She had in fact thought last night that, after her lack of dance skills were put on display, she might end up with a dance teacher, though if music meant attempting to teach her an instrument, Rose thought it would be quite useless. She certainly was not gifted with skills even resembling the ability to play anything, as she had quickly found out the year she'd badly wanted to learn to play the piano.

"You will also learn the proper conduct benefitting a princess: conversation and grace." Her mother said.

Rose sighed. She was a _princess_ and her parents' main concern was that she needed to have pretty manners? Rose suspected that, though royalty ran the country, they had a starkly different set of worries than the rest of the populace. "I see."

Her mother smiled gratefully, probably glad that she did not display any open signs of rebellion.

' _This is why I didn't want to be a princess,'_ Rose thought. _'Though I know I will quickly grow to love my parents, I can't say that I care to have my personal freedoms tossed out the window.'_

* * *

Rose winced when she broke another string on the harp she was supposed to be playing. Her tutor, an older gentleman with short brownish-gray hair and clear, friendly, brown eyes, winced as well.

"Perhaps we'd better leave it here today, Your Highness?" He asked.

With a sigh of relief, Rose nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, but Your Highness you were doing so well!" Lady Tokio protested.

Rose eyed her, trying to gage if she was sincere. The set of her chin said she was being genuine and Rose grimaced, "Apparently, you and I have a very different opinion of 'well', Tokio. I think it would be a kindness to our ears, as well as the tutor's, if I never picked up the harp again."

"Perhaps you could take up singing." Lady Tae suggested.

Rose frowned and shook her head. "Oh no. Trust me, you do not want me singing. I'm quite wretched at it."

All four of the ladies nodded, luckily not asking her to prove it.

"Next, I believe, we are to attend lessons of decorum in the gardens. Let us be off!" Lady Yumi asserted.

"We should take Her Highness through Heiki Hall, I think she would quite enjoy it." Tae said, as the fourth lady-in-waiting, Misao, tapped her lower lip, "It is rather impressive…and the music tutor did release us early."

Tokio fixed her skirts. "Yes, let us visit it! I rather think Her Highness would like to see the portrait hanging there."

"Very well, this way." Yumi led the way, exiting the gold-leafed music room.

"I beg your pardon, but what is Heiki Hall?" Rose asked.

"It's a back hall of the palace. It is technically set aside for the exclusive use of the Black Dragons, but decades back they made it into a sort of trophy room." Tae explained.

"It's a favorite place for young, eligible ladies to visit," Yumi giggled. "Because you stand the greatest chance of seeing a Black Dragon there if you cannot visit the training grounds."

Together, all five young ladies followed a turn in the hallway. "It's rife with the history of the Dragons." Misao told her. Rose inspected the suits of armor that lined the hallway, vaguely wondering who kept them so shiny. "In what way?" she wondered.

Misao only smiled. "You'll see."

After a few more turns and two staircases, Yumi pushed open a large wooden door which bore the crest of the Black Dragons in its panels. Tokio poked her head in and mewled in disappointment, "It's just us, though I suppose that makes sense. The Dragons are usually training at this time."

"It's still worth visiting," Tae insisted. "Come in!"

Rose, feeling as if she were trespassing, slipped into the chamber after her ladies-in-waiting.

Heiki Hall was a work of wonder and beauty. The vaulted ceiling was painted with star motifs, giant windows let in thick sunbeams, and a huge fireplace dominated the far end of the room. Rose, who had been expecting a sort of haven for the male gender, was surprised at its beauty and comfort.

Two sets of rectangular tables were strewn with maps and models, and a number of bookcases stood near the entrance. But the focus of the room seemed to be the line of weapons fastened to the wall and a giant portrait of a woman.

Tae glided across the room, stopping just before the portrait. "Come, Your Highness. You'll want to see her."

Rose dutifully followed, stopping before the portrait as well. The woman in it was gorgeous. Not breathtaking, but there was an unusual elegance to the set of her shoulders and the curl of her smile. Her hair was a shade or two lighter than Rose's own raven-colored hair, though it looked even more thick and luxurious. What was most surprising, though, was that her laughing eyes were the same shade of blue-purple as Rose's own.

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"The founder of the Black Dragons and your ancestor: the Queen of Hearts." Tae smiled, her eyes crinkling in delight.

Rose gazed up at the woman in the portrait with newfound curiosity as Misao said, "Perhaps our country's most popular leader, the Queen of Hearts was crowned ruler of Miyoshi and created the Black Dragons when she wasn't much older than you. She purged the courts of corruption and created a golden age for Miyoshi. She was astoundingly clever. And you, Your Highness, are of her bloodline."

Rose laughed. "I hope you do not have increased expectations because of that. But what are the weapons?" Rose asked, turning to stare at them taking up the opposite wall.

"These are some of the weapons forged for the original Black Dragons. There are four more besides what you see here that have been granted to knights by your family."

Rose nodded, remembering lessons about the weapons. The term _legendary knight_ was given to knights who had been granted a weapon that had first belonged to one of the original knights. Legendary weapons were more powerful than anything that had been created since. It was believed that some of them were powerful enough to shake the ground apart.

Rose walked over and inspected the closest weapon, a Yari. "Three of the current legendary knights were sworn in before my grandfather, King Hiroshi, stepped down, right?"

"Yes. And the fourth by your father," Misao said. "We haven't had more than six legendary knights in over two generations. Most royals don't want to risk the backlash if they choose incorrectly."

Rose winced, knowing that part of the tradeoff for having such powerful weapons was that they were…particular. If a royal presented one to a knight, not only did the royal have to be of the Kamiya line they had to make sure it was the right weapon for the right knight. If they were not a proper match, both the ruler and the knight would be badly injured during the incomplete transfer, possibly even killed.

Inspecting the row of weapons, Rose could tell they were beautifully and expertly made. She also knew that in order for a royal to grant a knight one of the weapons, they had to learn its name first. She now wondered how that was done. Her attention was suddenly drawn to one of the last weapons on the wall, a Katana. She had just enough time to admire its white-gold hilt and beautiful blade that had runes etched into it, when a strange feeling overwhelmed her. It felt like someone had placed their hands on her shoulders. Rose tried to turn her gaze away from the sword, and couldn't. Something whispered in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite hear it.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Misao asked, snapping Rose out of whatever had been wrong.

"Yes, very." Rose agreed.

"Come ladies, let us head to the gardens or else we'll be late." Yumi said, beginning to lead the way out of Heiki Hall.

* * *

"You need to sit up straight and not slouch." The elegance tutor said, an elderly woman with gray hair and a constant frown. Rose eyed her icily, making sure to not frown or lower her chin as she had been told not to.

"You will not utter a word! A princess is demure and soft spoken, not a wild hoyden as you have proven to be!" Her teacher continued as Rose curled her hands into fists and tried not to lash out as her temper said she should. For two weeks now she had borne the horrid woman's criticism, and her patience was nearly at an end. Behind her, Tae, Yumi, and Tokio murmured, their voices holding a note of worry.

"You should strive to be like your mother and cast aside your brooding, spiteful tendencies. They will not serve you someday when you begin looking for a husband."

"I believe of foremost concern to me is what will serve me as a future monarch." Rose asserted.

The woman shook her head. "No, Your Highness. What is of greatest importance is that you do not bring shame upon your family."

Rose could feel her last little bit of control snap and she stood. "And that is enough." She declared.

"You claim to have the finesse and sweetness of temperament your parents' desire?" The woman demanded.

"No, but I do not see how I can learn polish from a woman who has the personality of a troll!" Rose barked.

At that Misao laughed outright, and Tae chuckled.

"You would make me the villain when I am only trying to teach you what you lack!?"

"Maybe you are, but if this sort of nitpicking and insult are what is fashionable, I'm afraid I will have to prepare myself to be out of vogue. I will have nothing more to do with this!"

The tutor stood gaping for a moment before sauntering across the salon and picking up her shawl.

"We shall see who has the last word about this, Your Highness." She growled before sailing from the room with a disdainful sniff.

"Good riddance." Misao said.

"Yes, she was rather rude." Tokio added.

Rose's anger drained from her and she collapsed back down on the settee with a groan. "What will my parents say?"

"Worry not," Yumi said, patting her shoulder. "If need be we can testify that she was positively…"

"Vile?" Tae offered.

"Indeed!" Yumi declared.

Rose looked around at them for a moment. "Thank you all. Whatever happens, I can't regret giving that troll a stern what-for. We still have table instruction, don't we?

"We do, Your Highness." Tokio confirmed.

Rose sighed. "Might as well get it over with. Shall we be off?"

"If it pleases you, Your Highness." Tae responded.

"It doesn't, but I'm not sure I have a choice. Off we go!"

* * *

That evening, Rose sat alone at the supper table, the first to arrive. She ran her finger around the rim of her delicate teacup, smiling at the beautiful hand-painted flowers that decorated it. When she heard the tread of heavy footsteps outside the door, she rolled her shoulders back and lifted her chin. Her father flung the doors open, his eyebrows low over his eyes. "Kaoru, you dismissed your tutor." He growled.

"I did." She acknowledged.

Queen Ryoko glided into the dining hall behind him, taking her own seat at the table as Rose's father continued scowling at her. "You have dire need of the lessons she was to provide."

Rose raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Elegance? Oh yes, I shall simply perish without it."

From across the table, her mother said, "You must learn these things Kaoru."

"But I am learning!" Rose sputtered. "I've gritted my teeth and attended every lesson you've set for me!"

"But you have not improved." Koshijiro grunted.

"Exactly how am I supposed to improve?" Rose asked her father, not liking the implications of this conversation.

"Though we are very glad to have you home, you must cease acting as you do." Her father told her.

' _They want me to change who I am, and they think that's an improvement?'_ Rose wondered, shifting in her chair.

"What your father means is that he wants you to act more genteel in public," Queen Ryoko interjected. "You are clever and funny, but royalty must present itself differently."

"Her conduct is not only a public problem," Her father continued. "If she continues to act this way, our choice of marriage partners will grow smaller."

Shocked, Rose asked, "Don't I have a say in who I will marry?"

"Sadly, no. We must put the needs of the country before our own, and you need a man who will become a great king to cover for your fractured childhood."

"What?"

"What your father means is that a few have recently voiced concerns over whether you will be able to properly rule as queen given that you weren't raised in the palace, and not even as a royal. Therefore, your husband will have to be someone the courts trust to run the country with you."

Rose sat staring between her parents for a moment and saw the truth of their words: she wasn't going to rule. They didn't think they could trust her. After knowing her for less than two weeks, they had already decided she wasn't fit to be queen.

The realization was almost worse than learning she was Princess Kaoru. She hadn't wanted to be a princess, but she had accepted it. In return, they were rejecting her and intended to make her serve as little more than a spaceholder.

"No."

"No?" Her mother asked.

"I will attend your useless lessons and let you try to change me as I am clearly unfit to be your princess. But I have big say in whom I will spend the rest of my life with." Rose stood and stepped away from the table and breakable objects. "You can try and throw marriage candidates at me until you exhaust all resources. You can force me into an engagement and trumpet it across the entire country. But the fact is, when the curse hits, if I don't love your precious choice for my husband, I won't wake up! And how will that make you look?"

The curse had been Rose's biggest worry since she'd learned her identity, but now it seemed it may become her saving grace. Both of her parents looked at her with surprise and sorrow, as if the reminder of the curse and her outburst had been the worst thing she'd done so far.

Rose seized her opportunity, storming from the room. "Excuse me, but I have lost my appetite."

No one said anything as she took her leave. Quick steps put the stifling air of the palace behind her. It was hard to breathe as she walked towards a side door, her rage swiftly turning to sorrow. Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled out into the garden and staggered to a bench. Her chest heaved with effort as she tried to choke down her sobs.

It seemed like everyone was forever rejecting her. She had thought it wonderful to finally have parents and though she knew they loved her, she was just beginning to understand that they didn't love her enough to let her be who she was.

She heard footsteps crunching through the grass. When they stopped near her, Rose rubbed her eyes and glanced up. Kenshin, his brows pinched painfully with worry, stood before her. He hesitated for a moment before sitting next to her on the garden bench.

Rose leaned over, letting her head rest on his shoulder. When he tucked his arm around her, her control crumbled and she sobbed into his neck.

Eventually her tears subsided, leaving her with aching eyes and a fierce headache. "My parents don't like me." She spoke abruptly, her voice hoarse and brittle.

Kenshin brushed her shoulder with his thumb. "They love you."

"Yes, but they aren't satisfied with who I am. They don't like _me_. They aren't even willing to wait to see if I'll earn their trust. What do I do?" The last part she whispered, too hurt to do more. Kenshin said nothing for a moment, then he sighed, "I think King Koshijiro and Queen Ryoko are scared. They cannot do anything more to hold back your curse, so they seize what little they can control and make assumptions because they are too frightened to think of what could happen to you."

"You're probably right, but selfishly I want to be told they're horrible to reject me."

"You don't really," Kenshin said, brushing her shoulder again with his thumb. "You love them. That's why their words hurt."

Rose nodded miserably.

"Don't change Rose." Kenshin said, suddenly intense.

Rose pulled back so she could look up at him. He stared across the garden at the cherry blossom tree. "You're an amazing woman, and one day you'll make the perfect queen, even if it's not what _they_ think you should be." He met her gaze for several long moments before looking away again.

"Kenshin…" She whispered, so many questions burning at the back of her throat. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, things she couldn't put into words.

He glanced at her and she opened her mouth, then froze in horror. _Her curse._ For the first time since learning she was Princess Kaoru, the magnitude of the curse finally hit her. It was no longer _if_ the curse struck her, it was _when_ she pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. She would sleep until she was awoken by a kiss from her true love, or in other words, she would sleep until _Kenshin_ kissed her.

' _Either I'm going to sleep forever or my parents will die with disappointment. Possibly both.'_ Though Kenshin was a man of honor, she doubted a Black Dragon was what either of her parents had in mind.

Kenshin furrowed his brow and worry crept into his lavender eyes. "Is something wrong, Your Highness?"

Rose almost winced at the title. _'Oh yes. I'm going to be stuck sleeping forever.'_ Kenshin was noble and forthright. If he felt anything for her, there would be signs. Since she walked a lonely road with no markers at all, she had to conclude that her childhood friend only felt friendship for her.

' _But I'll still have to explain it to him, unless I really do want to sleep forever. Won't that be fun?'_

She sighed. "It's nothing."

There was no way she was going to talk to him about it tonight. She needed to prepare for _that_ conversation. She'd have to talk to her ladies-in-waiting, trusting that they would know how to present the idea without drawing his disdain. She stretched, rising. "I need to go apologize to my parents, I rather spitefully reminded them of the curse and they didn't take it well."

"You're their only child." Kenshin said gently.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kenshin, for finding me and letting me cry."

He bowed slightly. "I am honored I could aid you."

Rose watched him for a moment longer. _'Yep, he's a heartache I'll have to deal with later.'_ She turned, beginning to walk away, forcing herself not to look back as she headed inside.

* * *

' _Steady.'_ Kenshin thought as he watched her walk away. His body rebelled and he stood, then turned on his heel to not be tempted to follow her.

He knew she was still upset, could see it in the tilt of her chin and the set of her lips. But there was nothing he could do. While Black Dragons were esteemed, they weren't royalty and he knew her family well enough to know that they would not be impressed if he were to try and explain how exquisite and strong Rose was.

' _They'll learn for themselves, but it is Rose who will pay for their temporary ignorance.'_

Kenshin then frowned at his disloyal thought, realizing that his affection for her was growing out of hand. But then, it had never really been under his control from the start. Kenshin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and beginning the long walk back to the training grounds. He had to have better self-control. It would do Rose no good to have him wandering about like a lovesick sop.

It was late, the sun had set and training had finished hours ago. He took a deep breath, knowing that _this_ was where he could help Rose. Though she may not know it, she had everything: his heart, his sword, and his shield. He would stand between her and whatever darkness wished to do her harm.

* * *

 **Make sure and leave a review to let me know what you thought, please!**

 **Mia21**


	5. The Black Dragons

**Hello readers, happy Memorial Day! Hope everyone is looking forward to Rose learning more about the Black Dragons, and us with her. Once again, standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Rose stood in the shadows, sipping her wine and staring at all the finery before her. She was attending another banquet to honor her homecoming, this one for those who couldn't attend the first because of how far away they resided. But Rose noticed that where the first banquet had included plenty of those she knew, like Kenshin and Aoshi, this one was mostly high nobility and several foreign dignitaries.

It really was a beautiful sight though, the ladies wore dresses edged with dazzling trim and embroidery that glittered in the candlelight. The men were more like shadows, wearing expensive dark doublets, coats of velvet and silk, and shiny black boots.

But as Rose gazed out at the crowd she realized that not many Black Dragons were in attendance and the only ones that were there were the legendary knights, and she wondered about the division. While the Black Dragons were an elite class of their own, that apparently didn't extend to noble gatherings.

Rose sighed, knowing she would have to rejoin the crush of the crowd soon, her parents were probably looking for her. She had managed to patch up the relationship with them, but things were still a little off between them and both of her parents were overly careful around her. Though Rose regretted the hesitation she saw in her mother's eyes whenever she asked her something, a part of her wanted to scream, _'You're the one asking me to change! Why do you look at me as though I were the heartless villain?'_

Rose took a deep breath and stepped back into the light. Immediately her ladies-in-waiting joined her.

"I will take your goblet, Your Highness." Tae said, scooping the cup from Rose's grasp.

"Do you think you're up for more dancing?" Misao asked.

"As long as you don't match me with that young man who insinuated I should have stayed in the hen house."

"Certainly not," Yumi scoffed. "If that dreadful boy approaches any of us, we shall send him on his way!"

"You know, we ought to introduce you to the legendary Black Dragons. They are powerful enough in politics that others respect them, but they're loyal to the crown and so will be kind to you."

"It would be an honor to meet them." Rose told them honestly.

"Very good. There are four of us and four legendary knights. We'll attempt to find at least one!"

"I suggest you circulate while we are away, Princess, lest someone pull you into their orbit." Tokio advised.

Rose nodded as Misao said, "It won't take long. We should have introduced you to the legendary knights days ago, but I'm afraid the frantic pace of your lessons has not given us the chance."

"It's quite alright. Thank you Misao."

Misao smiled. "Anything for you, Your Highness."

After they had disappeared into the crowd, Rose began to edge demurely through the assembly, nodding whenever anyone caught her gaze. She intended to follow Tokio's advice and keep moving, but a conversation caught her ear. After skulking around the area, Rose traced the conversation to two older men, one wearing navy and the other slightly shorter and wearing dark green.

"If the princess does not fall in love before the curse strikes, our entire country will be in an uproar." The man in navy said.

"Surely the King and Queen can declare a replacement heir in an orderly fashion. After all, we're not on the brink of a civil war." Green said.

Rose listened to the conversation with interest, masking her attention by watching the dancers.

"It would be the first break in the Kamiya line in centuries," The man in navy said. "Who knows how the populace, how the Black Dragons, would react to an heir that was not a Kamiya."

"So the Queen of Hearts was a Kamiya, does it matter?" his companion asked. "The Dragons are attached to the crown, they will follow whoever is to rule after Koshijiro and Ryoko, and you and I will be long dead."

"The Black Dragons are attached to the crown?" Rose asked, betraying her interest.

The two men jumped, their gazes turning guilty when they realized who was addressing them.

"Your Highness." They both murmured.

"Forgive me for intruding on your conversation, but you two seem so wise in your analysis. But I thought the entire point of the Black Dragons was to remain independent and detached from the crown."

The two men exchanged glances, the one in navy answering her. "Historically that is true, Your Highness. However, over the past few generations, the Black Dragons have grown closer to the rulers."

Rose frowned and the man in green rushed to comfort her. "It is a good thing, Your Highness."

"Indeed," The other man said. "Why, at the King's bidding, a group of knights rode south to check the border after a village was ransacked by two magic users."

" _What!?_ " Rose hissed. She had thought, after returning home to Handa, the dark magic users would give up or at least focus their attention on the capital. But instead they were attacking innocent people?

The expression of the man wearing green turned so sour that he looked as though he might happily strangle his companion. "It is nothing for you to worry over, Your Highness."

"Please forgive my intrusion, Princess," Misao said, entering the conversation with a graceful smile. "But one of the legendary knights has voiced a desire to meet you."

"Thank you, Misao, and thank you both, gentleman." Rose inclined her head slightly, then, arm-in-arm with Misao, slipped away.

"Misao, did you know about the ransacked village?" Rose asked.

Misao almost stopped in surprise. "Ransacked? What village, and by whom?"

"Two evil magic users, apparently." Rose answered, satisfied that her reaction was genuine. "My parents and the nobles conspired to keep such happenings from me."

"Perhaps they just don't want you to worry." Misao said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm sure they don't but I'm not sure that worry was their sole motivator." Rose said.

Misao smiled sadly. "Perhaps you should think on that at another time. You cannot alienate the legendary knights, they are too important."

Rose sighed. "Yes, you are right Misao, thank you." Turning her attention back in the direction they were headed, Rose spotted the knight, or knights as it were, immediately. One was an older gentleman who was tall and lithe. His companion was younger, probably somewhere around thirty, and reminded Rose strongly of a wolf, especially with his glinting gold eyes. They both seemed quiet and watchful, although the first wasn't watching them quite as closely as the second.

"It seems one of our companions also succeeded in luring away a knight," Misao murmured before fixing a smile on her lips as they approached the two men. "Your Highness, I present to you Sir Aritomo, the legendary knight of the Kanabo, and Sir Saito, the legendary knight of Kunai."

Rose remembered from her lessons with Kenshin that a Kanabo was a spiked two-handed war club and Kunai were throwing daggers. Both Sir Aritomo and Sir Saito bowed deeply.

"It is our honor." Aritomo said with the sophisticated accent of nobility.

"No, I believe the honor is mine," Rose said, eager to put her best foot forward. "I have grown up on stories of the legendary knights' exploits and cannot tell you how glad I am to make your acquaintance."

Sir Aritomo smiled, making his eyes crinkle. "You are too kind, Your Highness."

Saito snapped a nod in agreement.

"We have grounds and an administrative building where we hold training exercises every day. If it pleases you, Your Highness, would you join us tomorrow? We would be honored by your presence."

"I would very much enjoy that," Rose answered. "Thank you for your kind invitation."

Aritomo bowed once more. "We shall look forward to the hour. If you would excuse us, Your Highness."

Rose smiled. "Of course. Have an enjoyable evening, Sir Aritomo, Sir Saito."

Feeling excited and rather triumphant, Rose took her leave of the men. She had won an invitation to see the Black Dragons train! And due to the conversation she had overheard earlier, she had quite a few questions for them.

* * *

"Did you tell your parents we are visiting the Black Dragons today, Your Highness?" Tokio questioned as the five ladies made their way across the palace grounds.

"Yes. It was the only way I could get out of my lessons." Rose answered.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Rose noticed immediately that they spanned an impressive area. There were large stables that stood next to a green jousting field and an archery range backed up against the city wall with a sandy ring and racks of weapons that lay adjacent to it. The administrative building looked more like a small cathedral, rectangular with a tall central spire made entirely of white stone.

In honor of Rose's visit, a number of Black Dragons were lined up in front of the beautiful building in orderly rows.

When Rose and her ladies-in-waiting arrived within speaking distance, the Dragons drew their weapons with perfectly synchronized movements and bowed to them.

Aritomo stood at the front of the group with Saito and two other men. "Greetings, Your Highness and honored guests. Welcome to the training grounds of the Black Dragons."

"Thank you for the invitation, Sir Aritomo. It is our honor to be here." Rose responded.

With that, one of Aritomo's companions, an older man in his sixties who still possessed the grace of a cat and an easy smile, turned around and waved off the stationary knights. Still as one, the men sheathed their weapons and broke formation by setting off in different directions. Rose then searched through the men as they left, but didn't see Kenshin.

"Please allow me to introduce my companions, the remaining two legendary knights you have not met: Sir Okubo of the Naginata and Sir Katsu of the Tachi."

Sir Katsu, the older knight with the easy smile, gave her a sweeping bow. "I am charmed." He declared.

Okubo, much closer to Aritomo's age, wore a full beard and mustache and possessed an untroubled disposition. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning." Rose said, then hesitated, wondering if she was supposed to introduce her companions.

"Would you like a tour, Your Highness?" Aritomo asked.

"Yes, please." Rose answered, nodding and smiling. Her ladies-in-waiting fell in line behind her as she began following Aritomo past the jousting field, except for Misao who strolled beside her. Several mounted knights careened towards each other on their warhorses, while a few others practiced thrusting their lances at targets as they zoomed past on their steeds. Knights were also deep in training in the sandy ring, practicing hand-to-hand combat or sparring with their weapon of choice.

"I notice that all of the practice weapons are wooden. Is that out of safety?" Rose asked.

"No," Aritomo answered. "One can still be gravely injured with a wooden weapon. It is for the good of our normal weapons as upkeep can be difficult. Unless we are holding focused training sessions, most knights spend only a few hours a week practicing with their actual weapons. Whenever we are dispatched, the real thing is used though."

"I see." As they strolled on, Rose tried again to search the gathered knights for Kenshin, but still did not see him. By the time they reached the archery range, she concluded he was not present and focused on her companions, noticing that Tae, Yumi, and Tokio were preoccupied with gazing at the jousting knights with big eyes, and Misao stared at the archery range with great longing. When they stopped, she inched towards the range, stopping near a barrel of fletched arrows.

"Do you shoot Misao?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I kept with it even after I realized it was impossible to become a Black Dragon. Hunting is an acceptable pastime for ladies, so I used it as my excuse to practice."

"Even now?" Rose wondered.

Misao sighed. "No. I'm afraid I had to officially give it up a year ago as my parents feared my passion would make me unmarriageable."

Rose snorted. "That seems to be a major concern for nobility. Makes me wonder what sort of weak-willed men they expect us to marry."

The pair exchanged looks of long-suffering sympathy.

"Good morning, Your Highness, Lady Misao!"

Rose turned to welcome the newest member of their party who joined them with a smile. "Good morning, Sir Aoshi." He then noticed Misao's grip on an arrow.

"Do you shoot Lady Misao?"

"A little. Though I'm afraid my arrows and bow were never so fine as these." She said, eyeing the weapons carefully arranged on nearby racks.

"In that case, would you like to have a go at it?" Aoshi asked.

Misao stiffly pushed her shoulders back. "You cannot be serious."

"Of course I am, or that would have been a mean-spirited invitation."

Misao glanced at Rose for support, who nudged her. "I think you should try it. How many others could boast they shot weapons belonging to the Black Dragons?"

"But…won't others mind?" asked Misao.

"Not at all," Sir Aoshi assured her. "Isn't that so, Sir Aritomo?"

Aritomo bowed his head with a slight smile. "If you wish to try, Lady Misao, we will extend the invitation."

Misao, her eyes already anchored on a dark gleaming bow, nodded. "Alright. Thank you, I will take you up on your offer and hope I do not embarrass myself."

Aoshi chuckled as he picked up two bows, including the one she had been staring at. "Worry not. I will shoot with you and I'm sure you will put me to shame. I'm not a very good shot, as my weapon of choice is the kodachi, but I'm proficient, you have to be or they won't knight you." Aoshi handed Misao the bow and winked.

Realizing that now was her chance, Rose picked her way towards Aritomo. "I had heard rumors of two magic users terrorizing the countryside and was nearly paralyzed with fright. Being here and seeing the Black Dragons for myself reassures me."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I read the reports sent by Sir Hiko and Sir Kenshin during your childhood. I very much doubt the news paralyzed you."

"Perhaps paralyzed was a bit of an exaggeration, but I did find it a bit alarming. How close have the magic users come to Handa?"

Aritomo raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. "They've kept their distance from Handa, though they do seem to be drawing closer. It's been confirmed that one of the magic users is Enishi, the one who cursed you."

Rose felt a stone drop into the pit of her stomach, but still managed to ask, "And the other?"

"A sorceress. I'm afraid we haven't been able to identify her. We've sent word to the Chikara Conclave, but I'm afraid it will take some time for our outriders to reach them and even longer for them to dispatch help."

Rose swallowed and nodded, thinking that she should talk to Kenshin, soon, about the curse and her feelings.

"We will do our best to protect you, Your Highness. Every effort will be made."

' _But the curse may be inevitable.'_ She thought.

Rose then watched Misao put another arrow in the center of her target and heard Aoshi whoop. "You shoot a _little_ , yet you've managed to humiliate us all? Well done, Lady Misao."

Just then, five knights rode in on prancing warhorses wearing armor, their weapons strapped to their sides or backs. Her heart thumped painfully when she spotted Kenshin's mare, Shadow. His armor was white gold, accented with sky blue. The Black Dragon crest was etched into his chestpiece, and he wore a blue cape decorated with silver and golden swirls.

Kenshin dismounted Shadow and handed her off to a stable boy, then bowed to Rose. "Your Highness." Though his face remained calm, Rose could see the faint smile lurking in his eyes before he turned his attention to Sir Aritomo. "The surrounding villages are clear, sir."

"Very good. Thank you, Sir Kenshin."

"Well, if the dog hasn't come back to greet his master! Welcome home, pup." Sir Okubo said laughing.

Rose frowned, glancing between Kenshin and Okubo, glad when Tokio, Yumi, and Tae joined her in displaying their sour confusion. "Excuse me? I don't believe I understand."

Okubo laughed and threw his arm over Kenshin's shoulders. "This young lad is such an ardent supporter of yours, we've taken to calling him the princess's dog. All in good fun of course!"

Rose slowly curled her hands into fists and turned a mild gaze to Kenshin, who seemed unperturbed by the nickname and whose eyes still held a smile.

Well that was just _fine_ , Rose was offended enough for the both of them. "If I were you, I'd be careful with the jokes around the princess." Yumi said scathingly.

"Oh come now, Her Highness must surely understand!" Okubo said, winking. "There is no malice in the words, we're just having fun!"

"Perhaps, but if he is my dog, as you seem to imply, I would have ordered him to bite you by now." Rose said, trying to lessen her harsh words with a playful smile.

Okubo laughed again, good naturedly. "Perhaps we have taken it a bit far. Your relationship is unusual, so we tease him a bit for it."

Rose was not at all mollified but at least she felt a little less offended. However, she continued in a playful spirit to attain the upper hand. "If you were so jealous, Sir Okubo, you should have approached me yourself."

Okubo chuckled. "Perhaps I should take you up on the offer and see what it is that makes this lad so loyal, eh?

When Rose glanced at Kenshin, she could see the smile was out of his eyes now and he looked reproachfully at her. _'I don't get it, why is he just_ now _offended?'_ Rose wondered and sighed internally. Though she had known Kenshin for ten years, sometimes he was still an inexplicable mystery and she immediately gave up on trying to decode his moods.

"I was going to ask you, Sir Aritomo, if it would be alright if I left the walls of Handa with Enishi running amok?"

Kenshin stiffened, his armor whispering as he shifted in place and eyed Rose. She ignored his look and smiled patiently at Sir Aritomo, who rubbed his chin. "What is it that you are wanting to do?"

"I wanted to ride the circuit outside the city walls as I'm beginning to grow a bit stall bound." Was Rose's honest answer.

"I imagine it would be a shock to go from living among trees to being penned up in the palace all day. However, it will be your father's permission you'll need to obtain, but if you mean to ride near the walls I don't think it will be a problem. Of course, you'll have to take guards, and I could spare several knights to ride with you." Aritomo said.

Rose let out a breath. "Thank you. I'm glad to hear someone else say what I suspected."

"I volunteer to ride with Her Highness." Kenshin said.

Rose wanted to smack him, as he seemed to want to prove their nickname for him was true. But she was also simultaneously touched, her heart swelling at the display of open loyalty.

"I volunteer as well," Aoshi said cheerfully. "Though I don't know if we'll be needed so long as Lady Misao accompanies her."

Misao blushed pink with pride as she set her bow down. Rose glanced past her lady-in-waiting at the target and almost chocked on her own spit. Misao had proven her marksmanship, not by hitting every arrow in the center, but by creating a spiral pattern around the target.

' _Oh Misao. You must badly have wanted to be a knight…'_ She thought, rather sadly.

"Exquisitely done Misao." Rose said as Misao joined her.

"The spiral isn't as clean as I would have liked or as it would have been if I had kept up with my practice."

Rose rolled her eyes, then addressed Aritomo. "We would gladly welcome any knights willing to escort us. I'm certain it would aid my cause when I speak to my parents."

Aritomo smiled kindly. "Then feel free to use us as your bargaining chip, Your Highness. Would it please you to see the administrative building?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Very good, this way."

Rose spared a final smile for Kenshin, Aoshi, and Okubo before she and her ladies-in-waiting followed the knight towards the white stone building.

* * *

Kenshin watched Rose leave and almost sighed. He knew she had to be chaffing under the strict ruling she endured, and he knew a ride outside Handa would lift her spirits, but couldn't she wait until after she was eighteen?

' _But she won't be safe even then, if Enishi isn't taken care of.'_ He thought.

Kenshin twitched his cape behind him, intending to leave and change out of his armor, but Okubo stopped him.

"She doesn't know, does she?" He asked.

Kenshin blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Okubo rubbed his chin and eyed Kenshin with a sly look. "The princess doesn't know that you carry a torch for her. You haven't told her, even though she is openly fond of you?"

"No," Kenshin told him. "And I won't."

Okubo dropped the slyness. "Why not?"

Kenshin sighed. "Because it won't do any good."

Okubo nodded, smacking him on the back. "It's why we are supposed to stay detached even when we guard, pup. It only leads to heartache."

Aoshi put his bow away and cocked his head. "The Queen of Hearts married a Black Dragon."

"Indeed," Okubo said. "But the position of the ruler has strengthened since her time. These days, they would never entertain the thought. I'd start distancing myself from her, if I were you Kenshin. Besides, she'll have to marry whomever the King chooses, and you'd better believe it will be a political choice."

Kenshin nodded, knowing that what he said was the truth. Okubo turned, waving as he strolled off across the grounds.

"Are you really fine with the way things are?" Aoshi asked, leaning against the wooden fence.

Kenshin removed his helm and tucked it under his arm. "Of course."

"You're happy to stand in the shadows and protect her, maybe die for her, without ever telling her how you feel?"

"It would be better if she never knew," Kenshin said, thinking of the way she looked at him with her heart in her eyes but knowing that he wasn't a suitable choice for a woman of royal blood, let alone for Rose herself. She was loyal, courageous, and probably the only woman alive who could dig her heels in, grit her teeth, and survive her curse. "If you'll excuse me." He said, ending the conversation and making for the stables.

Kenshin knew he wasn't Rose's _true_ love, even though she might love him with the affection bred out of familiarity. After all, until recently, he had been the only eligible male she knew and he was under no illusion that her love for him was strong enough to break a curse. But he loved her enough to hope that her true love would appear soon. Because if he didn't…Rose wouldn't make it.

* * *

 **Please make sure to drop me a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Mia21**


	6. Enishi

**Hello all, happy June! So this chapter is Rose finding out some of the truth and beginning to understand the larger picture. Just like always, standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Rose surveyed herself in the mirror with a critical eye, searching for any defect in her dress. Under her ladies-in waiting's supervision, Rose had donned a teal gown pinned over a white kirtle that had flowers embroidered on the hem and cuffs. Thus far, she had resisted wearing it as it had gems worked into the neckline, and she did _not_ want to be responsible should one of them come loose and fall off. But as today was the day she was going to go ask her parents' permission to ride outside the city walls, she had decided it would be in her best interest to appeal to them in any way.

Misao, the only lady currently present, twisted a loose strand of Rose's hair and pinned it in place. "You look lovely, Your Highness."

Rose lifted one eyebrow and resisted snorting. While the dress was complimentary to her eyes, she knew Kenshin wouldn't suddenly fall in love with her because of a pretty dress. To be fair, that was half the reason she loved him.

Misao circled her, adjusting the neckline of her kirtle so the gems were better displayed. "What's bothering you?"

Rose shook her head. "I just haven't slept well." Which was true, she hadn't. Since remembering a nightmare about Enishi from long ago, it had come back to haunt her.

"Been thinking about the curse?" Misao asked, speaking without the worry and tears that marked her mother's voice whenever the curse was brought up, as well as the stiff anger and protective edge that marked her father and Kenshin's responses. When Rose met Misao's eyes, her forehead wrinkled in sympathy and she touched Rose's arm. "If you don't wish to speak of it…"

"No one ever wants to talk about it," Rose sighed. "Which only gives it a larger hold over all of us. The way my parents carry on, you would think the curse was still going to kill me."

"You aren't worried?" Misao wondered.

"I'm afraid of what will happen to activate the curse, but I'm not afraid of the curse itself."

"You know who your true love is?" Misao asked.

Rose hesitated, caught between fury with herself and worry.

"I'm sorry," Misao began. "I did not mean to force you into confiding in me."

"No, it's just…" Rose began.

"I will not tell a soul unless you should wish it." Misao said seriously.

' _It would be nice to share this burden…'_ Rose thought before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"The answer is yes, I do know who my true love is. So long as he's on hand, I shouldn't be asleep very long. Unless he's stubborn about it, in which case my parents' worst fears may be realized and I'll never awaken."

"And your true love is?" Misao inquired.

"Sir Kenshin."

Misao nodded. "I wondered if it was him. Though you do not show all of the typical signs of a maiden in love, you are awfully fond of him."

"Unfortunately he does _not_ return my feelings. Kenshin is undeniably my friend, but he does not care for me in the romantic sense and has made that very clear to me over the years. It doesn't matter though, he is still my true love, I just haven't worked up the courage to tell him yet."

Shaking her head, Misao told her, "If I can do anything to aid you, please let me know."

"Thank you."

* * *

Rose wanted to holler like a rambunctious teenager and spur her horse to gallop across the grassy field next to her. Two things kept her from doing this, the first was that if she did, her parents would probably never let her ride outside Handa's walls again, and the second was that she did not want to ruin the crop that very obviously grew in the field.

Tae, Yumi and Tokio were at the front of their little procession, giggling and waving gaily to anyone who happened to look their way. Misao, arrows at the side of her saddle and a bow resting inconspicuously across her lap, dawdled behind them, closer to Rose. When she met Rose's gaze, she raised her eyebrows and looked meaningfully from Rose to Kenshin.

Rose scowled at her, but allowed her gelding to slow until she rode with Kenshin, the guards trailing a fair distance behind them.

"Kenshin, "She began.

"Yes?" He prodded when she was unable to continue.

Rose's heart pounded and she tried to make the words come, tried to tell him she would rely on him to wake her up if the curse set in. Instead, she blurted out, "Does it bother you to be called my dog?"

"No." He responded immediately without any hesitation.

Rose gazed out at the open fields, enjoying the lack of walls penning her in. The air was fresh and crisp, a promise that fall would soon be upon them. "Shouldn't we do something about it? It seems…mean."

"Sir Okubo means no harm." Kenshin assured her.

"But isn't it mocking?" Rose asked, sneezing as smoke tickled her nose.

"I take it as a compliment Rose." Kenshin said, his eyes a warm lavender-gold, and the hint of a smile settling on his lips.

"Oh. Well. That's good. Um…" _'Tell him now!'_ She thought, biting her lip. "Kenshin, about my curse."

"Fire!" Tokio shrieked.

Rose whipped her attention to the front of their group, urging her horse forward. In moments, she and Kenshin caught up with the ladies, who babbled to each other and pointed to a barn that leaked smoke. The front door was open, revealing insides that were lit with crackling flames. From within came the terrified screams of animals, and a voice shouted, "Help! Help us!"

"We have to help." Rose said.

"We cannot, Your Highness. It is too dangerous." Aoshi told her, his warhorse angrily pawing the ground.

"Then send in the escort soldiers." Rose snapped.

"But they cannot leave you, Your Highness." Tae said while clinging to her horse with wide eyes.

Desperate, Rose faced Kenshin whose expression was grim. She read it in his eyes, though, that if she ran for the barn, he would follow her and help. "I am your dog, Your Highness."

When he said those words, Rose released the last of her doubts and kneed her horse towards the burning barn, hearing Shadow swoop along to her left, shielding her. Glancing once behind her, she saw Misao and Aoshi simultaneously covering them and trying to calm her other ladies-in-waiting, who had panicked at her departure.

When they drew close enough to feel the heat from the flames, Rose's horse stopped and refused to go any closer. The fire had grown, but Rose could see two children stranded in the hayloft.

Kenshin threw himself from Shadow and climbed the exterior of the barn, slipping in through the loft window in the front. Rose ripped off a piece of material from her kirtle and tied it around her mouth and nose. Grabbing a wooden bucket, she scooped up water from the trough outside before dumping the water over herself and heading inside.

The heat was almost unbearable as Rose kicked a stall door open, freeing two terrified goats. She did the same with the second stall, releasing a panicked horse. She could barely see through the smoke and her own tears as she looked around her for any remaining animals, before running for the door.

It slammed shut.

She pulled and pushed on the door, hissing as the hot wood singed her skin. She swallowed in fear, looking around her for any other way out.

"Rose!"

She looked up at the loft where Kenshin held both children. "We can escape through the window up here."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rose walked over and began climbing the ladder.

The flames roared as they grew abnormally in size, creating a blistering heat.

Arriving in the loft, Rose tugged the collars of the children's tunics over their mouths as Kenshin nodded to the window he had arrived through. Helping Rose climb through it and lowering her as far as he could by holding her wrists, Kenshin eventually had to let her go. After landing very ungracefully, Rose stood back up as Kenshin dangled the little girl from the window opening. The little girl shrieked, but Rose caught her, though they both tumbled to the ground. Standing again, Rose watched as Kenshin took the remaining child's hands and dangled him out the window before releasing him. He hit Rose like a sack of potatoes, but she remained upright this time. Kenshin jumped to the ground with ease as they dragged the children away from the burning barn. Just as they reached Shadow, the barn door snapped open. The horse and children screamed. The insides of the barn were now a blazing inferno, but Rose could have sworn she saw an ominous figure.

A slithery voice whispered in her ear _'Kaoru…'_

Something within Rose seemed to reach out towards the figure with longing, and just for a moment she could have sworn she saw angry red bolts flicker around her.

' _Enishi'_ Rose thought, knowing the barn was his work. As she squinted at the shadowy figure, she thought she could make out dark eyes.

People began arriving and making a chain to pass buckets of water and dump them on the fire. Releasing the children to their parents, Rose glanced again at the flames, which now were just flames.

She knew the fire was Enishi's work, but the burning question in her brain was, _'Why'_

* * *

The question continued to plague Rose as guards hustled her to her quarters. She felt like she was looking at an incomplete picture. _'So it would be wisest if I spoke to someone who knew the whole sum.'_ She thought, running through a list of those in her mind who would have the answers she needed and would be willing to talk with her. That would have to wait, though, for she was fairly certain her family would want to see her first.

Her frightened ladies-in-waiting helped her bathe, then walked with her to the throne room. Her mother stood when Rose entered. "Kaoru!" She cried.

Rose stifled the desire to shift uncomfortably under the foreign name, then hurried forward to greet her parents. Queen Ryoko cried into her shoulder and held her with a surprisingly tight grip.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mother, but those children would have died." Rose said.

Queen Ryoko pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head as Koshijiro said, "You needlessly risked yourself."

"The children would have died." Rose repeated.

"You are the future monarch. Losing you would be detrimental to the country." The King told her.

"But would it _really_? So few people seem to actually like me, and it's not as if you think I'm fit to rule." Rose said.

"You are a Kamiya," Koshijiro said. "It is your blood."

"If a Kamiya is not on the throne, darling, our society would crumble. And we love you so much, we couldn't bear to lose you again." Her mother said, stroking her damp and only partially pulled back hair. She could see there was love in her mother's eyes, and while it warmed her heart, she couldn't shake the thought that they were wrong.

In all of her years growing up in the forest, no one she had met seemed to care who ruled Miyoshi as long as they weren't a tyrant.

"We will sacrifice whatever it takes to see you through your curse, sweetheart. But for the sake of Miyoshi, you mustn't risk such a thing again. It is the job of soldiers and knights to fight, not yours." Her mother told her.

"But I can't sit by and listen to children die." Rose argued.

"You may have no choice." Koshijiro said.

Rose looked from her father to her mother, and realized they had been right. She _was_ different. While they genuinely thought the Kamiya family was all important and that her death would rip the country to shreds, she placed no higher value on herself than any other life.

' _I think I'm glad I was raised away from the palace. I don't think I would like the person I would be if I'd stayed here.'_ She thought, veiling her rebellious thoughts and nodding.

"I am very sorry I frightened you." Rose said.

"And?" Her father asked.

"And I understand what you have explained to me." Rose acknowledged, curtsying. It sounded like she agreed with them and she hoped that was how they would take it.

Queen Ryoko smiled and exhaled deeply. "I am so glad we were able to solve this without all the yelling this time."

Koshijiro stood from the throne, approaching her. "I am glad you are uninjured." He said, hugging her.

Knowing she must escape soon before she started crying in frustration, Rose said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm a little fatigued."

"We will dine with you this evening." Her mother said, hugging her again.

Rose nodded and curtsied again, backing out of the throne room.

* * *

Once she was free, she set off down the hallway, slipping from intersection to intersection as she sought out someone to help answer her questions about Enishi.

Ending up out in the royal gardens, she happened across Sir Saito.

"Your Highness," He said, bowing to her. "You seem to be in deep contemplation."

"I am," She answered honestly. "I am trying to work out in my head the entire picture of Enishi's scheme."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, brow furrowing.

"Why is he so intent on killing me?"

Sir Saito shrugged. "He's a dark magic user. He enjoys causing havoc and ruin. Must he have a better motive?"

"Yes," Rose said with conviction. "If this were aimless, he would have gotten more serious about killing me earlier. Moreover, he wouldn't have gone after only me, but my entire family."

"Think about it this way," Saito offered, his eyes glittering. "If Enishi had attacked the entire royal family of Miyoshi, what would happen?"

"Our allies would respond and send help, I suppose." Rose said.

"Yes. The army would be dispatched, as would the Black Dragons, and the Chikara conclave would become deeply involved. Instead, he attacked you, the daughter of the current king. And though your parents love you, you have plenty of cousins who are also part of the Kamiya line, any number of who could step in _if_ you had been taken care of earlier. But you weren't, and now most of the King's energy is spent on trying to keep you safe, and, of course, browbeat you into acting like the princess society expects."

Rose blinked. "I'm a diversion. He's using me to distract my parents, but why?"

"My suspicion is that it's a way to tie up the Black Dragons. Normally, we're dispatched all over the country and occasionally the continent when strange things happen. But we haven't been because we're tied up here, reassuring your father you're safe and searching Miyoshi for Enishi. It has left our allies looking in all directions for help."

Rose rubbed her chin. "So cursing me as a child was the best way of ensuring the Black Dragons would be tied up at the exact time other troubles just happen to be plaguing our allies?"

Saito nodded, grinning rather wickedly. "Yes."

Rose wanted to scream, thinking that was probably the worst conclusion she could have come to as she was sure her parents wouldn't see it. Even if she brought it to their attention, they wouldn't listen, they were too wrapped up in her safety, the curse, and the Kamiya direct line. Still, she knew that the curse itself was inevitable, no matter what her parents did, and that Enishi was using it to keep them dancing to his tune.

As a forthright person, Rose greatly valued knowing where she stood. And now she knew exactly what the problem was, the only thing left to puzzle out was what she could do about it.

Curtsying, Rose said, "Thank you for your information, Sir Saito."

He nodded as she turned and made her way into the palace, turning over her new question in her mind.

' _I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I will survive this curse and Enishi will rue the day he decided to play with my family!'_

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think about Saito's information and the chapter as a whole? What's going to happen next do you think? Leave me a review!**

 **Mia21**


	7. A show of courage

**Hello readers! So I was anxious to get this chapter written, as I knew what was going to happen. Lucky for you guys I did it pretty quickly. As always, standard disclaimer applies. Read and review!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Rose had yet to come up with a feasible plan. She had tried speaking with her mother, but had been completely shut down and once again warned that she shouldn't be taking any risks.

Likewise, her desire to speak with Kenshin alone to discuss the breaking of her curse was proving fruitless as he was being sent out on daily patrols around Handa, along with many other Black Dragons, greatly limiting his availability.

Rose found herself perilously close to losing her patience as courtiers bowed to her and scraped to her parents. The ballroom was hot from all of the bodies, and the air was stifling.

' _There is a war going on and all we do is dance and laugh!'_ Rose thought angrily while forcing her lips into a smile and nodding at a young noble.

"Your Highness, would you care for a moment of reflection?" Misao whispered into her ear after the young lord had moved on.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Reflection?"

Miso's smile was nearly devious. "If you call yourself 'reflective,' it gives you the excuse to escape to a quiet balcony outside and 'ponder the events of the evening,' or breathe."

Rose laughed and felt some of the tension seep out of her spine. "You are a gem of the highest quality, Misao. Yes, I believe I am in a very pensive mood this evening, and should like a moment of reflection."

The two joined arms and slipped through the crush of people, weaving until they reached the outer perimeter of the room. The other ladies were waiting for them at the door to one of the smaller balconies. Tae smiled and curtsied a little. "I will tell your parents where you are, so they don't worry."

"Thank you." Rose said, almost lunging through the door in her eagerness to escape outside. The stillness of the outdoors and the fresh air were the best greeting she could have hoped for, though the cooler temperature made her grateful for her long-sleeved velvet gown. The nights and mornings were much cooler now as the weather shifted from summer to fall.

Rose moved to the far end of the balcony so she couldn't be seen if someone meandered past the door. In the silence her ears finally stopped ringing from all the chattering inside. She stared out into the night and leaned against a marble statue of a horse and rider. A sigh escaped her as she wondered gloomily how long she had until her curse struck her. She had until winter, at least, when she turned eighteen.

Misao interrupted her thoughts. "Your Highness?"

Rose spun towards her, blinking at the man standing just behind her. "Kenshin?"

Misao curtsied and discreetly stepped back into the palace, leaving the childhood friends alone. Kenshin bowed and approached Rose with his usual graceful stride. He studied her for a moment, and though Rose smiled she feared some of the strain she was under must have shown through, for he cracked a rare joke. "Rethinking your desire for an Easy-and-Carefree Life?"

Rose laughed, as she was meant to. "I was forced to say farewell to that plan the moment I learned who I was," She said. "Though I do wish Oji and Oba had told me it was a stupid idea and that I should equip myself for a life of drudgery, which would have better prepared me for life in the palace."

Though it was dark, Kenshin's eyes sparkled with gold flecks in the moonlight. "Are you unhappy?"

"No," Rose said with surety. "But while I was properly educated and Oba was the best foster mother I could have asked for, I wish they would have doted on me a little less and let me experience more troubles. I'm in over my head, Kenshin. I've never faced a situation where people don't like me for no better reason than who my parents are or that I'm not quiet and sweet. I've never faced a looming threat that constantly hangs over my head."

"You have a rare resilience, Your Highness. You can best this."

She nodded miserably, the _'Your Highness'_ scraping against her skin like a brier.

Kenshin was silent for a few moments. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

' _Yes, you can kiss me and wake me up when Enishi's curse strikes.'_ Rose pushed the thought away. Though she knew this was her chance to tell him her feelings, she wanted to lead up to it gently or he would run just like he had when she was fourteen.

"You remain my friend, and that's more than I could have hoped for." Rose said.

"I would never abandon you."

"I know, but…" Lacking the words to continue, she trailed off. Her heart beat in her throat when Kenshin slowly reached out and touched one of her hands.

"I am yours to command, Rose." He said softly.

' _Tell him now. Tell him now! He can hardly refuse me after that.'_ Though her mind puffed up like an angry cat, she could stupidly say no words and ended up staring at him like a foolish, lovesick girl. His expression was tender, the set of his mouth gentle and the caress of his hand on hers was warm and assuring. The light of affection in his eyes almost made her burst into tears. This was the man she loved…and there was a good chance that if she told him he had to be the one to kiss her awake, he would purposely fade from her life.

Swallowing her pride and dread, Rose forced herself to speak. "There is something I need your help with…Kenshin, about my curse…"

"What?" He asked, curious.

"I need you to wake me up when the curse hits." She said very quickly.

"Only your true love has the power to kiss you and wake you up, not me."

"Kenshin..." She moaned, just as Misao returned to the balcony and curtsied.

"Your Highness, the King…" She trailed off helplessly as Koshijiro glided past her.

Kenshin, who had taken a step away from Rose the moment Misao spoke, bowed low. "Your Majesty."

"If I may steal a moment with my daughter, Sir Kenshin."

"Of course." Kenshin murmured, glancing at her inquisitively as he took his leave.

Rose's father joined her at the balcony ledge, peering out into the night as she was.

"Do you detest me?" He wondered.

"I beg your pardon?" Rose asked.

"Do you detest me Kaoru?"

"No," Rose said, and was surprised to find that it was true. She wanted her father to like the person she was and not try to change her, it was why his insistence on bettering herself hurt so much. "Though I am now afraid to hear what you think of me if you thought such a thing was even possible."

"When we sent you away, you could barely speak. But you screamed and hollered as you rode off, calling for your mother and me. I've wondered for years if we did the right thing by sending you away. A child of royal blood should be _raised_ as a royal. It is their right. And every time I thought that, I recalled your small hand reaching for mine as they took you away." Her father turned to face her then. "Though your odd upbringing has brought you scorn, and obviously I am not well pleased with it, I would do it again in a heartbeat. No matter how stubborn, ignorant, and reckless you act, I will do _everything_ in my power to keep you safe. You are my daughter and I love you dearly."

Rose stared up at him, shocked into silence for a moment. Regaining her power of speech, she threw herself at her father, very happy when he wrapped both arms around her. "I love you too, father."

He held her for a moment only, before releasing her, nodding, and exiting back into the ballroom.

Rose turned to find Misao waiting by the doorway.

"What do you think that was all about?" Rose asked, still dazed from his tight hold.

Misao hesitated before saying, "I just received word from Sir Aoshi."

"Oh? Is he looking for an archery rematch?" Rose joked.

Misao didn't smile. "Enishi was witnessed in the flesh in a village not fifteen minutes away."

Ice coated Rose's throat. "I see. That's it then."

"What's it?" Misao wondered.

"I refuse to stand by any longer, just waiting for the curse to strike."

"What are you going to do, Your Highness?" Misao asked.

"In all probability, something reckless. Tomorrow though, not tonight." She said, grinning mischievously as she exited the balcony and returned to the party.

* * *

The next morning, Rose awoke to the gates of Handa being closed as jagged bolts of red magic flashed across the sky. Misao soon joined her as Rose watched the red bolts.

"That's Enishi's magic, isn't it?" She asked.

Misao sighed. "Yes, Your Highness. But you'll be safe here, Handa is closed up tight, he can't reach you."

"I'm not waiting around under this…barrage! Misao, can you get me a spindle?"

Misao stared long and hard at her. "I'm not sure from where. Why? You're not going to…"

"I have to. It's the only way to break this cycle, which will only get worse from here." Rose said.

"It's still dangerous." Misao warned.

"Not as long as Kenshin is at hand. I did tell him, but if he's reluctant, could you remind him?" She asked.

"Of course," Misao answered. "Where do you want to…"

"The east tower on the palace wall. You bring the spindle, I'll meet you there." Rose said.

"The soldiers that are guarding you will never let you out of here." Misao told her.

Rose shrugged. "It's not a problem. I can climb out my window."

Misao, for the first time since Rose had befriended her, looked shocked. "But we're on the third floor!"

"I've climbed taller trees." Rose said, starting to heft herself onto the narrow window sill.

"Your idea had better work, or I'll stab you with the spindle myself!" Misao said, turning to exit her rooms.

"I'm very lucky to have a friend such as you!" Rose called after Misao's retreating form, slipping out the window and climbing down the wall with even more ease than she would have a tree, thanks to all the ornate carvings on the palace walls.

When she reached the ground, she stopped to fuss with the hood of the black cloak she wore, making sure it shaded her face and eyes. She grinned recklessly, feeling more like herself than she had in weeks. She wasn't some delicate, fragile flower, she was a _rose_ , thorns and all. And Enishi was about to be stuck with one of those thorns he wasn't expecting.

She walked with confidence and poise, edging around the perimeter of the palace and working her way towards the east tower.

Misao was there, waiting for her, tense with worry and holding a leather satchel. "Are you sure you want to trigger your curse up _there_?" She asked.

"Yes." Rose answered, sticking her chin out stubbornly. "Enishi has to see it, he has to see we will not be cowed."

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Was Misao's next question, but Rose shook her head. "No. You need to leave or you could be blamed for what will happen next."

Misao impulsively hugged her, squeezing her tight. "You really are a princess – you do Miyoshi proud."

Rose returned the hug and inhaled a shaky breath. "You give me too much credit. The curse is not so bad. I love Kenshin, he can wake me up in a moment. Now go!"

Misao ran, fleeing like a frightened deer. Rose gripped the satchel tightly and slipped inside the empty tower. She hustled up the first flight of stairs, barely winded. The second set of stairs gave her a little more trouble, but it was the third set that made her pause. The stairs were smaller than Rose's foot and lacked a railing in some spots. She had chosen this particular tower because it was open to the public, or at least those who stayed in the palace, and was unlikely to contain soldiers.

When she finally reached the top of the tower, her doubts and worries began to plague her now that she was face to face with Enishi's angry magic.

' _Who am I to think I can make a difference? I'm a poor excuse for a princess and I have no idea what I am doing. But I have to try. It's better than doing nothing!'_

From this high up, Rose could see all of Handa and the chaos surrounding the city. Enishi had set two villages ablaze and trailing lines of people, like ants, came from both of the attacked villages and pooled around the closed walls of Handa. Rose wanted to scream. _'How could one person cause so much pain and chaos?'_ She thought, her doubts leaving her. While there was a chance that something could go wrong with the curse, there was also a good chance that everything would go smoothly. _'And I have to do this. If I don't, we'll never fight back.'_

Her eyes blurring from the wind that whipped around the tower, Rose searched the countryside for Enishi, nearly falling over when she realized he was very near to her tower in a field just outside the walls.

"Enishi!" She shouted, not thinking he would hear her but feeling shocked when he unmistakably turned in her direction. Rose heard shouts come from the ground below her, and glanced down to see a squad of soldiers streaming into the base of the tower. She reached down and opened the satchel with shaking hands.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you?" She continued yelling, pushing past her fear. Being afraid wouldn't keep her from her task, so Rose pulled the spindle out of the satchel. Dread filled her stomach and her heart pounded in her throat. "This is all I can do, so I will do it. I will be brave for those who can't muster the courage themselves." She told herself quietly, lifting the spindle above her head and locking eyes with Enishi. He froze, staring at her, then gathered magic around him like a cloak.

"I will fear you no more!" Rose shouted, lowering the spindle and jabbing a finger on the point.

Hazy red magic, heavy like a waterfall of tar, twisted around her and dragged at her. There was a boom and all of Handa shook. Silver magic as shiny as polished armor blasted from the floor of the tower, swallowing the red magic like an ocean sinking a ship. It continued to swirl around Rose and the tower, as if searching for more of the red magic to devour, and it found it. A piece of the silver magic shot towards Enishi like an arrow.

Rose's muscles started to grow lax but she managed to stay upright long enough to watch Enishi turn and flee. She fell to her knees as the silver magic roared around her, then lost all control of her muscles and fell the rest of the way to the tower floor. Her eyes closed, her breath deepened, and she was asleep.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


	8. Return of the Enchanters

**Hello readers! I finished this chapter pretty quickly too, I'm anxious to play out the story now that we are this far. So, as you probably guessed by the title, Sano and Megumi return. Let's see what they have to think about what is happening and what Rose did! As always, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

From the courtyard, Kenshin saw Rose drop, toppling out of sight from where she had stood on the top floor of the tower.

"No!" His shout startled himself and the men around him, who searched the courtyard for any threats. He barged into the tower, soldiers recognizing his armor and pressing themselves against the tower walls so he could pass.

By the time he reached the top, a few soldiers were already gathered helplessly around Rose. She was on her side with the skirts of her dress twisted around her, the spindle held in her hand with a lax grasp. She was pale, and horribly still.

The soldiers scurried away, clearing a space so Kenshin could kneel at her side. Hesitating, he reached out and brushed her shoulder. "Rose?" he asked.

But she slept on.

Kenshin felt like his heart had been yanked out of his chest, leaving a gaping hole. _'Rose…'_

Numbly, he gathered her up in his arms and stood. He tipped her so she leaned against him, her breath brushing his throat. He also adjusted how she lay so his armor wouldn't pinch or poke her, then carried her carefully down the stairs.

The soldiers had retreated to the bottom of the tower, and as Kenshin walked through the path they had created for him, they murmured uneasily. Other than that slight sound, the capital was silent as he exited the tower, Rose in his arms.

Kenshin was lost in a sea of misery as he walked across the courtyard, carrying Rose back to the palace.

Kenshin wasn't stupid, he'd known one day her curse would lash out at her…but he'd wanted to put that day off for as long as possible. Things were going to change now, probably for the worse. When Rose woke up, because Kenshin wouldn't even think of her remaining asleep, her true love would be at her side. Kenshin would have to step back from his role of protector and confidant to make room for another man. He would no longer be first in Rose's affections.

Despair made him pause at the great front gate of the palace. _'Enough,'_ he thought. _'I have been prepared for this day since I was knighted and took an oath to protect her. It is more important that she wakes up.'_

Kenshin squared his shoulders and stepped into the castle. Waiting inside were Queen Ryoko and Sir Aritomo. The Queen was facing Sir Aritomo, gripping the back of an ornate armchair. When she saw Rose, she cried like an injured bird and crumpled to the ground. "Kaoru!"

A set of doors nearby creaked open, and King Koshijiro stepped out. When he saw Rose in Kenshin's arms, his face paled and a muscle twitched in his neck. Wordlessly, the king turned around and stormed from the hall.

Sir Aritomo nodded courteously to the sleeping princess, then rolled his shoulders back. "Come, Sir Kenshin."

"Where are you taking her?" Queen Ryoko asked, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Her room," Sir Aritomo answered, beginning to lead the way up the double staircase. "Staying here does no good."

Kenshin followed the legendary knight, carrying his burden with all the gentleness he possessed. Wordlessly, Queen Ryoko followed them.

It was easy to tell which room was Rose's, for almost a squadron of guards stood outside her door. The squadron leader gaped when he saw the young woman Kenshin carried.

Stepping forward, he said, "But – Your Majesty, Sir Aritomo! She never left her room!"

Sir Aritomo frowned slightly. "I imagine she never stepped through this door, but she did, obviously, leave."

His words made Queen Ryoko start to cry again, sounding as if her heart was breaking. One of the soldiers flung open the door to Rose's bedroom revealing an open window, probably her escape route.

Kenshin crossed the room and tenderly placed Rose on her bed. She sank slightly into the coverlets, and her neck looked uncomfortably cramped, so Kenshin slid a pillow under her head and Queen Ryoko fixed Rose's skirts so they didn't twist around her legs and waist.

"Send for her ladies-in-waiting." Sir Aritomo ordered. One of the guards saluted, "Sir!"

Kenshin knew he should leave, but couldn't bring himself to turn his back on Rose. For the first time since she collapsed, he recalled her words to him last night. _"I need you to wake me up when the curse hits…"_

The memory mocked and teased him. Kenshin was not Rose's true love, though she might hold him in high esteem and even think she loved him, certainly she adored him, but that was not at all the same thing. She had seen very little of the world and of the noble and royal men who awaited her attention. Her heart was young and naïve. She didn't yet know there was some more appropriate suitor who would steal her heart.

She was only seventeen, and he was her cherished childhood friend, the only male around her age she really knew. Her debut into royal life was spectacular but rough, and she had continued to lean on him as a result. Given time, she would put him behind her and step into her role as a princess and future queen. Then she would meet someone more suitable.

The bedroom door banged open and dragged Kenshin from his musings. The king stormed in, his eyebrows lowered and eyes flashing. Apparently he had recovered enough to speak. "She set off her curse."

Queen Ryoko straightened and went to her husband. "Darling…"

The king shut the door behind him, his voice cold as winter. "Did she or did she not set off her curse herself?"

Queen Ryoko cried silently and nodded.

"Who was responsible for watching her?" Koshijiro asked, standing unnaturally still.

Sir Aritomo sighed. "It does not matter, Your Majesty. She would have escaped her guards no matter what was done. I doubt even the Black Dragons would have been able to stop her for long."

Koshijiro swung his gaze to the legendary knight. "Are you telling me my guards and knights couldn't keep a mere girl under watch?"

Sir Aritomo, a longtime friend of the king's, didn't flinch at the anger in his words. "Yes," he calmly stated. "She evidently inherited your own determination, Koshijiro. Attempting to hem her in is just as difficult as trying to protect _you_."

The king paused by Rose's bed. For a moment, he seemed to collapse in on himself. His shoulders drooped, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, and defeat settled into the line of his lips. He looked lost.

"What do we do Aritomo?" Koshijiro whispered.

Sir Aritomo joined the king at Rose's bedside. "The curse will be broken with true love's kiss," he said. "Why don't we attempt it?"

The king nodded, catching on. "Yes, summon every eligible male of noble birth. Have every one of them kiss her. One of them is bound to wake her up."

Kenshin yanked his eyes from the floor to Sir Aritomo and the king. _'Have_ everyone _kiss her?'_ He thought, glancing at Rose out of concern.

Koshijiro squeezed his wife's hand and offered her a smile. "Worry not, we'll soon have Kaoru back."

Kenshin wanted to shout at them. Did they understand their daughter so little? She would rather sleep forever than let the majority of young nobles put a hand on her. Kenshin was all for finding her a proper partner, someone worthy of her, but at least _think_ of Rose and narrow the possibilities!

Kenshin's armor whispered when he shifted, causing Sir Aritomo and the king to look at him. "You do not approve, Sir Kenshin?" the king asked.

Kenshin bowed. "It is not my place to say, Your Majesty."

King Koshijiro snorted. _'So that's where Rose got it…'_

"Speak, sir knight." He ordered.

Kenshin kept his expression open and even. "I applaud the reasoning behind the idea, but it seems… The princess has very strong opinions. I don't know that such a wide net will work to find her true love."

"The princess is stubborn and mule-headed," Koshijiro said. "But she has no way to influence who breaks the curse."

Queen Ryoko glanced at her daughter. "Doesn't she? It must be _her_ true love, not the man we choose for her."

Kenshin relaxed his stance slightly, daring to hope the queen would protect Rose's purity.

Koshijiro glanced out the window. "You are remembering the spiteful speech she gave, aren't you? It matters not. If we cast our net on enough titled nobles, someone will work."

"That's assuming Kaoru doesn't already have a true love." Queen Ryoko said, glancing around the room.

Koshijiro scoffed. "The girl isn't yet eighteen and spent her life in the woods. With whom could she fall in love, her cow?"

It felt odd to hear his own reasoning spoken by the king himself, and humbling to be compared to a cow.

"There were several men with her," The Queen began. "Sir Hiko and his friends, Sir K -"

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"What is it?" Koshijiro asked.

A soldier opened the door a crack and the sounds of muffled sobs crept into the chamber. "We located the ladies-in-waiting, Your Majesty."

"Any of them not crying?" The king asked.

"Just one, Your Majesty. Lady Misao."

The king nodded. "Send her in."

Lady Misao entered the room with her watchful brand of quiet elegance. Though she did not cry, her bottom lip trembled when she saw Rose lying on her bed. "Your Majesties, Sirs." She said, curtsying low.

"Lady Misao, as you can see, Princess Kaoru's curse has claimed her." King Koshijiro said. "You and the other ladies-in-waiting will act as chaperones as long as she sleeps."

Misao blinked. "Chaperones?"

The king nodded as another knock on the door sounded. "Sir," a young soldier began. "We have the preliminary reports of the scouts who chased after Enishi."

"I will speak to them in the throne room. Will you accompany me, Aritomo?" Koshijiro asked.

"If you wish, Your Majesty."

The king and legendary knight left, though Sir Aritomo paused long enough to bow to Queen Ryoko and Lady Misao. Kenshin shifted, as if to follow them, but Sir Aritomo shook his head, and Kenshin settled back in place with some relief. He wouldn't be able to wake Rose, but at least he could protect her.

Lady Misao waited docilely until the men were gone, then turned to Ryoko. "If you will pardon my question, Your Majesty, why does the princess need a chaperone?"

Queen Ryoko folded her hands in front of her and drew up her shoulders. "My husband has decided to summon every eligible noble and have each kiss Kaoru. He feels that surely one of them will be her true love and break her curse. It would be best if she were not alone during such a time."

Lady Misao did not frown, But Kenshin could see a hint of displeasure in the way she pursed her lips. "I see."

Queen Ryoko seated herself on Rose's bed with a sorrowful sigh. "I do not know that it will work, Kaoru isn't biddable on such matters, but I don't know what else to do."

Lady Misao eyed Kenshin over the queen's head. She looked from him to Rose, then back at him, and raised her eyebrows. Kenshin kept his expression stoic. Unless Rose had told her, there was no way for her to know Rose thought he could break her curse. She finally did frown and, once again, purposefully flicked her eyes from Kenshin to Rose and back.

' _So much for Rose keeping her silence.'_ Kenshin thought, shaking his head.

Lady Misao paled, then pressed her lips together in a sign of doggedness that would have made Rose proud.

Kenshin needed to make his getaway before she ventured so far as to speak, though he loathed leaving Rose unguarded, even if she was only sleeping. "If you will excuse me, Your Majesty, Lady Misao. I will make arrangements to set a guard for the princess."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Sir Kenshin." Rose's mother said.

He bowed curtly and swept out of the room, though he glanced over his shoulder to look once more upon the sleeping Rose.

' _Lady Misao is wrong. I can't break her curse…but I wish I could.'_

It didn't matter though. He would stay with her. For while Rose was never his, Kenshin had always been hers.

* * *

Kenshin stared at the stone wall opposite him and ignored the young lords and nobles who trooped through Rose's bedroom. He wore his Black Dragon armor, had his sword strapped to his side, which drew a few gapes from younger lords, and did his best to imitate a statue.

Though Kenshin did not agree with the king's decree, he let no emotion leak through his guard, even when the young lord who had previously insulted Rose at one of the banquets to welcome her home kissed her cheek, almost brushing her lips.

A new possible suitor, the well-to-do firstborn of a count who wore more jewelry than Rose's ladies-in-waiting together, slipped through the open door, crouched at Rose's bedside, and kissed her forehead.

Rose did not stir.

The young lord frowned and leaned forward, as if to try again. Kenshin unsheathed his sword, the cold edge of anger poking him to do something.

When the count turned towards him, Lady Misao cleared her throat and gave the lord such a scorching, imperious look, he left more hastily than he had entered.

The next lord was a young boy who couldn't have been older than eleven. He dragged his feet and had to be bodily shoved into the room by his rather formidable mother.

The young lord screwed his face and kissed Rose's hand with the same enthusiasm as he would a toad. "Yuck." He wiped his mouth off on his hand and bolted from the room. His mother caught him by the collar of his doublet and looked expectantly at Lady Misao.

Lady Misao glanced at Rose and shook her head.

The boy skipped gleefully away, his mother sailing serenely after him.

Kenshin watched them go, a shade of desolation coloring his heart.

The entire event was depressing, for it was certainly not what Rose would want, and it wasn't the way she deserved to find her true love. If he had been anything less than a Black Dragon, he would have snarled this at her father, but now the greatest good he could do was to guard her, and forcibly remove the worst of the lords from her room when they revealed their foul natures.

Rose had been unconscious for almost six months now, and no one's kiss had woken her. Koshijiro had first paraded the young, handsome sons of men who supported him through Rose's room and was only slightly aggravated when none of them succeeded in waking her. Slightly less eligible men - nobles who were quiet and bookish, not the sort of man the royal family looked for in the next king – were then given the chance. None of them were Rose's true love either.

The royal family started to panic after lords from the outskirts of Miyoshi finally arrived, and none of them succeeded either. Finally, old bachelors, young boys barely old enough to care for their own horses, lower nobles like barons and viscounts, and even enemies of the Kamiya family were invited.

And Rose slept on.

Kenshin's heart began to beat wrong. He loved Rose with his very being, loved her so much that he would stand by her even after she was married. But what if she never woke up?

He twitched and clenched the hilt of his sword. _'Rose will wake up.'_ He told himself. _'She has to.'_

He drew hope from one thing: out of all the men who were paraded through her rooms, Kenshin didn't think any of them could quite match her, in spirit or cleverness. True, she hadn't woken up, but it was because the man who could love her and rule with her would be a rare sort indeed. Rose was special, after all.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin blinked and looked away from the stone wall that had borne his scrutiny for the entire morning. Aoshi, also dressed in his Black Dragon armor, though he held his kodachi, smiled at him. "I'm here to relieve you."

"Thank you." Kenshin shifted then stood up, granting relief to his stiff muscles. He glanced at Rose, white and still on her bed.

"I'll watch her," Aoshi promised. "The King and Queen want a report, though, before you join the others for training."

Kenshin nodded and slipped out of the room just after the next candidate, the third son of a duke who was known to be something of a flirt, entered. Kenshin strode down the quiet hallway of the palace, making his way to the assembly hall. Most government discussions were held there, and the king and queen had all but lived there for the past week.

"Excuse me, Sir Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed internally, but he stopped and turned around. "Can I help you, Lady Misao?"

The pretty lady-in-waiting walked quickly to catch up with him. "Yes. You could break Rose's curse."

"It is impossible." Kenshin said.

"How? You have nothing to fear. The king and queen care only about waking Princess Kaoru, they do not care who does it. For all that King Koshijiro speaks of only allowing titled nobles to attempt it, I do not believe he would stop you from kissing her."

Kenshin shook his head. "My kiss will not awaken her."

Lady Misao frowned. "Did Rose not have a chance to tell you?"

"She did," Kenshin said. "But she is mistaken."

Lady Misao's frown turned sharp. "I have kept my peace because I thought you would always have her best interests in your mind, but you cannot fool me, Sir Kenshin. I _know_ you adore her. Keeping yourself from kissing her does not make you a tragic hero, it makes you a giant fool who will be the cause of disharmony in our country!"

"My feelings have nothing to do with the situation." Kenshin said, keeping his voice dispassionate. "I may be what she thinks she wants, but I am not what she needs."

"So you are willing to let her sleep for all eternity because you think you are not the best _choice_?"

A bit of resentment escaped Kenshin's clutches. "No," he said, his voice dark but even. "I refrain from kissing her because I don't wish to trap her!"

Lady Misao blinked rapidly.

"She may love me now when she has seen so little and knows no one of her status. But if I chain her to me in this way, she will surely come to regret it once she sees more of the world and of her peers, and it will be _too late_ for her to escape."

Kenshin cut himself off before he could go further. Rose was meant for great things, for great people. Right now, she wasn't even accustomed to living in the palace. While he was certain she would always be Rose, he knew she would mature and grow and become the unique sort of princess only she could achieve. He could not hold her back and entrap her in marriage before she settled into herself, before she could grasp her full potential and see how small his destiny was compared to hers. Rose would need someone who could match her greatness.

Yes, he _might_ be able to wake her - although he still wasn't certain on this point - and if he spoke to the king, he might make arrangements for a cover story to be told so Rose wouldn't _have_ to marry him. But if Kenshin knew how soft her skin felt, what it felt like to have her pressed against his chest, he wouldn't be able to release her, and he wouldn't be able to stomach seeing her with another.

Kenshin couldn't kiss Rose. It would be their end.

He closed his eyes, then bowed. "If that is all, Lady Misao." He began his retreat to the assembly hall.

"You'll lose her forever if you don't act, Sir Kenshin!" Lady Misao called after him.

Though Kenshin wanted to shake his head, he restrained himself. _'I lost her the moment I knew I loved her.'_ He thought.

* * *

Kenshin paused outside the assembly hall. Although the doors were closed, he could hear raised voices, muffled shouts, and angry curses.

The guards posted outside the door wore the same expressions as a stone, but he could see the slight wrinkle of worry around their eyes. If the outlook for Rose was poor, the government was in an even worse state.

When Kenshin nodded, the guards opened the doors, releasing the full volume of the vehement argument taking place.

The assembly hall was long and rectangular in shape. Though it lacked the palace's ornate decorations, the three chandeliers and crown molding marked it with elegance.

"You are going crazy if you think anyone but a Kamiya will sit on the throne!" King Koshijiro thundered.

One of the advisors shook his head. "But, Your Majesty, if you and Queen Ryoko appoint a cousin as heir, they _will_ be a Kamiya."

"If they are not in the direct lineage, they should not rule."

No one took notice of Kenshin's entrance, and only a few government employees glanced his way at all as he edged around the room.

The advisor leaned forward in his chair. "Be that as it may, you might not have a choice."

At the dark look in the king's eyes, another advisor added, "We are not saying the appointment must be permanent, it is merely in case the princess does not wake. We fully expect her to become queen and rule, but for the sake of stability, it would be best for you both if you appointed another heir."

The king shook his head. "As long as my daughter breathes, I will not abide replacing her."

"Then, Your Majesty," An older man whom Kenshin recognized as the Minister of Finances said, "you must open up the opportunity to break Princess Kaoru's curse to governmental workers and the Black Dragons."

Kenshin had almost reached Queen Ryoko, but he paused in surprise.

"I will not allow anyone less than a noble to set their hands upon Kaoru." Said the king.

"Most of the Black Dragons _are_ sons of nobility, Your Majesty!" said a skinny, nervous looking man who was sweating profusely.

Kenshin slipped behind the Queen, placing himself in front of the wall at their backs. The Queen turned and smiled at him, but shortly returned her attention to the discussion. Kenshin stood by the wall and waited patiently.

"They are not nobles. They are knights. They gave up any right to nobility the second they accepted the knighthood," King Koshijiro said. "And only a noble is fit to marry a Kamiya."

"Might I remind you, Your Majesty," The Minister of Finances said, "That your great ancestor, the Queen of Hearts, married one of her Black Dragon Knights."

"Princess Kaoru is my daughter and I have determined I will only allow nobles to attempt to break her curse!"

The first advisor threw his hands up in the air and shook his head in frustration. The Minister of Finances folded his hands and placed them on the table. "Then we are at an impasse, Your Majesty. You must either allow new candidates a chance to awaken the princess or appoint a secondary heir. We cannot sit idly by and do nothing."

As lesser conversations started up around the room, the queen turned to Kenshin. "Any changes? Did she move at all?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No."

Ryoko sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Thank you, Sir Kenshin. I will tell my husband at the appropriate time."

Kenshin bowed slightly at the waist. "Your Majesty," he murmured before edging his way back around the room, then straightening with relief when he slipped out and the guards closed the doors behind him, shutting out the arguments of the king and the advisors.

Kenshin brushed the hilt of his sword for reassurance, then made his way through the palace's twisting hallways. He firmly steered his mind away from the repercussions if the Minister of Finances got his way and allowed lesser officials to kiss Rose, and instead pondered the argument itself.

He didn't have a head for politics, it was why he had chosen to become a knight instead of staying home to inherit the title of Viscount. He was more interested in battle, in protecting those who could not fend for themselves, in bringing about justice, and in helping his country anyway he could. However, Kenshin knew enough to know that the charged air of the assembly hall did not bode well for Miyoshi.

When the Queen of Hearts had taken her throne, the rulers of the country were the courts of nobility. Corruption was rampant, and the royal family held very little sway. So the Queen of Hearts separated the governmental workings from the nobles and founded the Black Dragons to serve as a sort of emergency response team.

She had not, Kenshin was certain, meant for the royal family to swallow all the power, which is the way it was now. The Black Dragons were less independent than they liked to admit, the government could not move without King Koshijiro's say-so, and the nobles had no power outside their own lands.

Kenshin left the palace, starting for the training grounds before changing his mind halfway. He made instead for the stables, saddled Shadow, then rode through the palace gates and joined the whirling chaos of the city of Handa.

After a short ride, Kenshin reached the city gates, where Sir Saito had lately taken up residence.

"Any change?" Saito asked.

Kenshin just shook his head.

Saito sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have told her."

"Told her what?" Kenshin asked.

"I informed the Princess that Enishi was using her."

Kenshin frowned. "How so?"

"As long as Enishi kept pressure on the kingdom, reminding the King and Queen of the Princess's impending curse, they wouldn't involve themselves with politics outside Miyoshi."

"And that is a problem?" Kenshin asked.

"Kind of, yes. You see, the land seems to be imploding on itself. Normally, the Black Dragons would be dispatched to help our allies. But King Koshijiro was worried about Kaoru, and so held everyone close to Handa."

Kenshin rubbed his chin. "You told Rose this?"

Saito winced. "Yes."

"She must have thought it was her duty to set off the curse and get the anxiety over with." Kenshin said.

"Which is strange. From the little I know of the Princess, she is smart and logical. She wouldn't have set off her curse if she didn't have an escape route in mind."

It would have hurt less if Shadow had kicked him in the gut. _'She did have an escape route in mind, me.'_

Just then, two large bolts of something that looked both like fire and stars, came blazing towards them. As the shapes drew closer to the ground, Kenshin could make out that they were in fact two rather large horse-looking creatures, but unlike any horse he had ever laid eyes on before.

"Lord Enchanter Sanosuke, Lady Enchantress Megumi." Saito said, bowing low.

They both smiled, dismounting. "We have arrived early, for once beating calamity." The Lady Enchantress said as Sanosuke studied both knights.

"What is it?" He asked, "We have arrived before Princess Kaoru's birthday…"

"The princess has already been struck by her curse," Saito said. "She has fallen asleep."

Enchantress Megumi frowned. "That is terrible news. Have they summoned her true love?"

"The King has trooped every eligible, noble, male through her chambers to kiss her." Kenshin told her.

The Enchanter also frowned and the Enchantress's frown grew an edge. "And he thinks that will break the curse?" Sanosuke asked.

"It won't?" Kenshin inquired.

The Lady Enchantress set her eyes upon him. "No," she said. "We didn't use true love's first kiss because we are romantic fools, but because it is a powerful emotion that can be harnessed to shatter Enishi's magic. Taking a group of men and using Rose to search for the right one will never work, it makes it into a task and not the act of love needed to break the curse."

Lord Enchanter Sanosuke looked over at the Lady Enchantress. "You'd better check and make sure everything is going as it should with the curse, Meg," She nodded as he continued, "I will go and explain to the King that his system won't work."

Lord Enchanter Sanosuke and Lady Enchantress Megumi followed Kenshin inside the palace, the Lord Enchanter breaking off to visit the assembly hall while the Lady Enchantress continued to follow him to Rose's chambers. There were still a few men hanging around the hallway, waiting for their chance to kiss Rose.

"Away with you." Kenshin said, making a shooing gesture at them. The men grumbled but followed his advice and ambled away.

Kenshin knocked, then opened the door.

"Please pardon the intrusion." Megumi murmured, smiling at Lady Misao and Sir Aoshi, who rose and bowed as Misao curtsied.

Megumi approached Rose's bed, tilting her head as she studied her. She sat on the edge of the bed, then wiggled her fingers in a "come here" gesture. Silver magic fizzled around Rose, then died.

"This may take a few minutes." Megumi warned, glancing around the room before returning her attention to Rose.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the Lady Enchantress pulled herself from her observations.

"The curse modification is working perfectly." Megumi said.

"But no one's been able to wake her up yet," Kenshin said. "You're sure the spell is working correctly?"

Megumi nodded. "The only thing wrong is that it seems I may have put a little too much power into the spell, the inexperience of youth, but it has only made the reactions slightly more…explosive. Rose most definitely has a true love, he has only to kiss her and she'll awaken. Let me ask you this, didn't Rose have a plan before she triggered the curse?"

The room was silent for a moment, no one wanting to answer her question. Finally, Misao sighed. "Yes, she did have a plan."

"Then she was sure about her true love?" Megumi inquired.

Misao nodded. "Yes."

"So what's gone wrong?" She wondered.

"The other half of the equation," Misao began, here glancing meaningfully at Sir Kenshin. "isn't cooperating."

Megumi grinned. "Let me guess, he feels as though he isn't enough to wake her up?"

"Yes." Misao confirmed.

Megumi shook her head sadly, and decided to help the young Black Dragon understand. "Love is not just about how she feels towards someone, it's also about that someone's feelings towards her. Not only must he love her, but he must be willing to face any consequences that would come because he wasn't what her parents were expecting."

"The consequence would be that her parents will never allow us to be together should I kiss her awake." Kenshin sighed.

"Maybe not," Megumi began, "But don't you want to wake her up and give yourselves the chance to try?"

Looking over at Rose and realizing how desperately he missed her and wanted her to wake up, Kenshin nodded. He already knew that he loved her enough to wake her up, and apparently she loved him. Enchantress Megumi was right, it was definitely worth the risk. It was far worse to sit by her and never hear her voice and her laughter, to never see the mischievous glint in her blue-violet eyes or the sly smirk that made her look almost pixie-like. Walking over to where Rose lay on her bed, Kenshin leaned over her and rested his forehead gently against hers.

"I will love you forever." He whispered, then kissed her lightly on the lips, his heart thudding painfully in his chest as the chivalry that was so etched into his life sputtered and chocked in shock.

Like a shattering mirror, the curse broke.

Playful sparks of light whirled around Kenshin and Rose, and her lips moved against his.

Shocked, he pulled back, unable to breathe properly as Rose's blue-purple eyes flickered open. She smiled shyly at him, and Kenshin felt his world heave with joy, and heartache even more severe than he'd suffered the last six months. For now that she had woken up, he was going to lose her again.

* * *

 **So Megumi's words convinced Kenshin to try and wake her up, and it worked! What did you guys think? I love the reviews I've gotten so far, please be so kind as to give me a few more!**

 **Mia21**


	9. An unexpected outcome

**Hey everyone! First off, thanks for all of the great reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome! And now, onto the chapter that will hopefully help explain some things you guys asked about last chapter. If you have any more questions that aren't answered, feel free to message me! Quick Author's note, Ryuketsu means bloodshed. Read on and enjoy!**

 **Like always, standard disclaimer applies, that Rurouni Kenshin, sadly, is not mine, though I dearly wish he were!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Rose felt the curse lift, slowly tugging her from her sleep. She was comfortable and warm, and the lightest touch brushed her lips.

' _Kenshin.'_

She struggled to open her eyes in the bright light. She was in her bedroom, and Kenshin was leaning over her. Rose could see little silver flecks dancing around them. _'Leftover from the spell perhaps?'_ she wondered.

He had listened to her, he had woken her up! Relieved her mad scheme had worked, and more than a little embarrassed at what being woken up by her childhood friend implied, Rose smiled shyly.

Her smile dimmed a little when she read the sorrow on his face. His mouth was slightly opened, as if he were trying to find the right words, and the sadness in his eyes was unpleasant to witness.

' _But he woke me. That's what matters right now.'_

"Thank you for listening to me," Rose said. Her voice was rusty, and she coughed to clear it. She grimaced as she struggled to sit up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "And thank goodness it's over. Now Father and Mother can stop worrying over my curse and we can really _nail_ Enishi. What happened to him? Did he run off?"

"He hasn't been seen since the onset of your curse." Aoshi told her.

"So?" Rose asked. "It's been what, a few hours? A day?" At the moment she didn't care a bit about Enishi and what he had accomplished during her brief nap, but the stricken expression on Aoshi's, Misao's, and Kenshin's faces increased Rose's desire to stay far away from the topic of _why_ Kenshin had been able to break her curse. She would try bringing it up to him later, when he didn't look so conflicted. She scooted to the edge of her bed and Kenshin backed up to the far wall, looking to the others for help.

"Rose," Misao began. "it's been half a year."

She froze. "What?"

"You activated your curse and fell asleep six months ago." Aoshi said.

Words escaped her. Her ears rang as she processed their response in shock. She had been unconscious for half a year? "Did Father forbid you?" Rose asked Kenshin. He didn't respond and instead stared at the floor.

"Did _both_ of my parents forbid you?" When he only shook his head, she floundered for a legitimate excuse. "The other knights then? You Black Dragons do brag about your independence and detachment…"

Kenshin only shook his head again and continued to stare at the floor.

"Surely there must be a reasonable explanation. _Someone_ must have kept you from following my request."

Kenshin shrugged woefully. "I didn't think I was your true love."

His response was a sword to Rose's heart. _'He didn't believe me.'_ She thought. "But you didn't think to try for half a year?" Rose asked scathingly, looking over at Misao, as she had promised to remind him.

Misao shrugged. "I tried Princess, he wouldn't believe me either."

Rose shifted her attention back to Kenshin, glaring at him.

"I thought you were mistaken in the depth of your feelings for me." Kenshin explained.

True love or not, Rose would have happily stabbed him with the very knife he had given her.

"Kenshin, this whole situation was _bigger_ than us. I set off my curse because I knew without a doubt that you could wake me up the same day, and I asked you to do so. I took the risk because we had to cast off the terror Enishi placed on the country. But it's been _half a year_? I've made things so much worse!" Rose moaned and almost flopped back in bed. Sighing, she tried to stand and stumbled. Kenshin lunged forward to help her, but Rose swatted him away. "No. You don't get to help. Why didn't you believe that I would know my own heart?"

Rose did accept help from Misao, who was the next to come forward and offer assistance, and didn't much care if she offended Kenshin. She had asked him to wake her up, which was about as close to blurting out that she loved him as she dared to come and keep her sense of pride. And he hadn't considered it to be true, for _half a year_?

"I imagine you hold me in affection, but I couldn't – I can't be your true love." Kenshin said.

"And why is that?" Rose was barely able to keep the snarl out of her voice. If she had not spent nearly half of her life around him, she might have missed the flicker of bottomless misery in his purple eyes. It was there for only a moment before Kenshin smoothed his expression over. "Because I am not worthy of you."

Rose could have screamed. "Kenshin, you are the most honorable person I know!"

"But I cannot hope to match you as you change and grow into your role."

Rose's world fell out from under her, and the moment of misery was forgotten. "Change? Grow? You think I'm not fine the way I am?"

"No, that's not -" Kenshin began as Aoshi, Misao, and the Lady Enchantress, who still stood by quietly, winced.

"You, like everyone else in this festering castle, think I need to change? Hah! Do you also think I need someone to make me whole, like my father does?" Rose didn't wait for an answer. She was so hurt and angry, and her words poured form her. "Well, I have a revelation for you: I don't need another person to prove my worth!"

Rose took a shaky breath and tried not to cry while Misao patted her shoulder. Yes, it had hurt her when she was young and Kenshin had kindly rebuffed her. Her heart ached that he was so near and yet not hers. But she had still enjoyed his friendship, she still counted on his loyalty, and had thought he valued her. But now…he thought she needed to change? And he believed her so little that when she told him he could wake her, he had waited half a year?

Before Rose could say anymore, the Lady Enchantress clapped her hands. "As fun as that was, we should probably all adjourn to the assembly hall and let Sano and your parents know that you've awoken."

While Rose agreed, she was confused. "Sano?" she questioned.

Lady Enchantress Megumi smiled. "That is, Lord Enchanter Sanosuke."

"Ah," Rose murmured, understanding. "Yes, we should go."

* * *

Arriving at the assembly hall, which this time held only Rose's parents, Lord Enchanter Sanosuke, and a few administrator's, the guards opened both doors and all five of them slid inside, overhearing the last part of what must have been a spectacular argument. Rose felt worse, knowing her presence would start another, totally different, argument.

"I know that." Lord Enchanter Sanosuke spoke in a normal tone, but his words were just as loud as the king's had been and his back was stiff with anger. "But as you have not moved, I am forced to plead on behalf of your own people – do _something_!"

Rose's father raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "My orders stand. The Black Dragons will be consolidated and posted in the biggest cities with the army. Our greatest resources must be protected."

"Your greatest resource is your subjects." The Lord Enchanter said. "If you abandon them, Enishi will continue his slaughter. At least allow the Black Dragons to face Enishi. He is gathering companions. If his company continues to grow, even your fortified cities will suffer."

"Miyoshi has outlasted magical attacks before. We will do it again." The king rumbled. "Moreover, Enishi is a rogue magic user, by default he is the responsibility of the Chikara Conclave."

Lord Enchanter Sanosuke nodded. "Yes, I have sent word to the Conclave, but it will take time for reinforcements to arrive, during which, hundreds of your people will die."

Just then, Queen Ryoko noticed the extra spectators. She jumped up from her throne. "Darling, you're awake!" The Queen then frowned, "But who broke your curse?"

Rose turned towards Kenshin and he took a step away from Sir Aoshi and Lady Misao. "Sir Kenshin?"

King Koshijiro's face went from hardened to ice. "No."

"No, what?" Rose asked.

"No, he cannot be the one who woke you. He is not your -" King Koshijiro broke off, folding his hands and peering down his nose at them.

"I believe he shares your sentiments," Though her throat ached with unshed tears, Rose kept her voice light and airy. "But his protests and your temper will not change the fact that Kenshin is my true love."

The king stood from his throne too. "What do we tell the people?"

"The truth, I would think, Your Majesty." Lady Enchantress Megumi said.

King Koshijiro turned his glare on her. "Be silent or leave."

The few administrators present, Queen Ryoko and Rose herself were shocked. Magic users were seen as esteemed guests and were always to be treated with respect due to the aid they provided. To issue any commands such as the king had just issued was seen as almost an open declaration of war. Evidently the threat did not actually bother either the Lady Enchantress or Lord Enchanter Sanosuke, as they said nothing.

"We will tell everyone your mysterious true love does not yet wish to be revealed." The king continued.

"What will that accomplish?" Rose asked. She looked back and forth between her parents, trying to ascertain if her mother agreed.

"It will give us the time we need to find a proper marriage candidate."

Rose frowned, her anger with Kenshin momentarily pushed aside. "You don't intend to reveal it was Kenshin."

"Of course not," the king snapped. "You can't possibly marry him!"

"Why not? He is my true love."

"I told you before Kaoru, I will determine your marriage partner."

Rose gaped at him, shocked.

"It will be for the best, darling." Queen Ryoko said, answering Rose's question on whether or not she agreed. Rose spun towards Kenshin, half expecting him to chime in that he didn't want her anyway. To her surprise she saw…resignation in his eyes.

"Though Sir Kenshin is an honorable man, he cannot provide what you need." The king continued.

"Which is?"

"Someone to rule the country for you."

Rose laughed harshly. "I see. Still displeased that I'm not the perfect princess you want me to be?"

"Kaoru, darling," the queen began, stepping towards her and taking her hands. "You're upset."

"Yes, I'm upset! You intend to lie to the people and bend me to your whims, marrying me off to someone because I'm not what you think I should be."

"This is one of the things you must trust us in," Ryoko said. "It is for the good of everyone."

Rose felt like the floor was falling out from under her. She had gone and stuck herself with the spindle to begin repairing the country, so why did she feel like everything was worse?

"If you will excuse me, Your Majesties." Kenshin bowed.

"Of course. Thank you Sir Kenshin," Koshijiro said. "Though the world will not know what you have done, we appreciate your loyalty."

Kenshin paused at the door, nodding without turning around, then slipping from the hall. His retreat took the last bit of fight out of Rose. She chocked on a silent sob.

"Now we'll have to move fast to procure a proper husband for you," her mother continued. "We will keep you informed, of course, but we have a few top candidates."

"I thought no one liked me because I am so _rustic_." Rose spat.

"It seems your little act against Enishi has gained you a bit of respect." Her father said.

"Indeed!" her mother chattered happily. "Like Lord Naosuke. He's the heir to a dukedom who spoke up in your favor just the other day."

Lady Misao spoke up for the first time, curtsying first. "Isn't he a little old for her, Your Majesty?"

"Perhaps, but he has an excellent lineage, lands of his own, and experience in ruling."

Rose closed her eyes and tried to shut everything out as her heart shattered. She wished Kenshin had never woken her up.

* * *

Rose exited the assembly hall an hour later, frustrated and exhausted from the argument she had had with her parents, not only about procuring her a proper husband but also about the fact, as the king had been arguing with Lord Enchanter Sanosuke when they'd entered, that Koshijiro still refused to move against Enishi. Her ladies-in-waiting glided behind her as she marched down the hallway, boiling with anger.

"Where will you go next?"

It took Rose several strides before she realized it was in fact Lady Enchantress Megumi who had asked her the question and walked with her side-by-side. "To the Black Dragons. I am hoping they can be reasoned with, Lady Enchantress."

"If the Black Dragons do not listen to you, what will you do?" Megumi asked, twitching her skirts as they continued down the hallway.

"Then I will go myself." Rose said grimly.

Yumi and Tae gasped. "Your Highness," Tae began as they trotted down a staircase.

"I am not so stupid as to think I can face Enishi, but I can help evacuate citizens. In fact, whether or not the Black Dragons listen, it is my intention to help."

"Your Highness, it's still too dangerous." Yumi protested, her voice echoing down the long hallway they'd entered.

"I'll come with you." Misao said.

"Misao," Tae growled.

"The princess is right. We cannot leave those people to die."

Tokio and Tae joined arms and exchanged frightened glances, but Tokio's chin rose. "Very well. If you believe we can help, we will come too."

Rose blinked. "Actually, I would prefer you to stay in Handa, though it will be a great social risk for you."

Tokio gripped her skirts with white hands. "You wish for us to cover your flight."

Rose nodded. "I do. If the king realizes what I am prepared to do, he will have the whole army camped outside my door."

Tokio tapped her lower lip. "I think we could arrange something. We will be waiting for you at the stables." She grinned, the most roguish smile Rose had ever seen on her, and directed Tae and Yumi up an alternate hallway.

"The Lord Enchanter Sanosuke and I will come with you. Is there anything you require my assistance with before I go warn him?" Megumi asked.

"No, I don't believe so -" Rose began before she felt the same pull she had felt the first time she was in Heiki Hall, snatch at her, almost knocking her into a display case.

 _Ryuketsu_ , was the first whisper she heard as she realized they were just a short distance away from Heiki Hall. She righted herself and threw back her shoulders, prepared to march away and ignore the call, when the shadowy touch of the weapon's magic pulled back and was replaced with a bloom of warmth.

 _Kenshin._

Rose stilled, was the white-gold Katana, one of the exalted legendary weapons, meant for Kenshin? Magic hummed in the back of her mind, pleased.

If it was, how could she give it to him? If anyone saw her walking around with it they would most definitely tell her parents, and it was not an inconspicuous, easy-to-hide weapon.

"You Highness?" Misao asked.

Rose took a breath. "I may have spoken too soon. Lady Enchantress, you know of the legendary weapons?"

"The weapons of the original Black Dragons that hang in Heiki Hall? Yes." Megumi answered, tucking a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Rose nodded, her nerves making her spine tingle. "There is a particular weapon from there that I need, the white-gold Katana. Do you think you could remove it from Heiki Hall and smuggle it from Handa without anyone knowing?"

Megumi smiled introspectively. "You know to which knight it should belong?"

Rose hesitated before she was, again, almost pushed over by the strength of the sword's magic. "Yes."

"Consider it done, after all, I am an Enchantress," Megumi said with an impish smile. "It seems the stables will be our meeting place?"

Rose took a deep breath and began walking again. "Yes."

"Excellent. Until then, good luck." The Lady Enchantress also branched off, taking with her some of the lightness and courage that had held Rose up.

"Am I making a mistake Misao?" Rose asked as they slipped out of the palace and strode towards the Black Dragon training grounds. "And I don't mean in standing up to my father, I mean in essentially asking Lady Enchantress Megumi to steal a legendary weapon."

"No, Your Highness. Another legendary knight would be a great boon to the country." Misao said.

"Perhaps," Rose allowed. "But my father is _no_ t going to like who it is."

"It is not his choice to make. It is the weapon that determines who wields it."

Rose shivered. "Magic weapons that make their desires known, makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end."

"Mine too," Misao agreed. "But they are wonderful.

Rose wasn't so sure she agreed with that, but shifted her attention to the grounds around the white stone administration building they were walking towards. It was odd, but there weren't any knights out training. She didn't even see any in the stables.

Rose stalked up the few stairs of the administration building and then barged inside and sailed down the hallway. Keeping the revelation that if she couldn't convince the Black Dragons to move, the people of Miyoshi would suffer greatly, in the forefront of her mind, Rose didn't stop walking and simply pushed the door in front of her open.

The Black Dragons were waiting for her. They were all dressed in their armor, making such a dazzling and inspiring sight that Rose's heart hurt. The four legendary knights stood in the center, four steps down from the entrance. Each of them held his legendary weapon.

Rose licked her lips. "Black Dragons of Miyoshi," She began.

"We know why you have come Your Highness." Sir Aritomo said.

"Then you will save them?" Rose asked.

Sir Aritomo's gaze was level and even. "No."

His response shocked Rose. _No?_ She paced a small circle, trying to collect her thoughts. She glanced back at the door, her eyes briefly traveling over the giant picture of the Queen of Hearts that hung on the door. In this one, she was younger, perhaps only a few years older than Rose herself.

"Why not?" she asked the knights. "You're the Black Dragons of Miyoshi! In cases of disaster, be they magical, natural, or otherwise, you can operate independently of the crown."

"I am sorry, Your Highness, but we cannot." Sir Aritomo said.

"So the vows you take as knights, when you promise to protect and serve, do they mean nothing?" Rose asked, her shoulders growing rigid.

"Tread carefully, Your Highness. We do not have the same love for you that His Majesty has."

"Then help me understand! Why do you refuse? What does my father have over you that would make you forsake your vows?"

"This is the way things are, Your Highness." Sir Aritomo said. "We follow the crown. We are loyal to the Kamiya family and always will be."

Rose propped one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "I see. It's because of _her_ is it?" She jabbed a finger at the portrait behind her.

"We have an obligation to follow her family." Sir Katsu said.

"I _am_ of her family!"

"But you are not the ruling Kamiya." Katsu stated.

Rose was so angry she could have spit. "You honor her so, but do you really think she'd want you to act like _this_? She made you to be heroes! But right now you're little more than an expensive army."

"We are no army." Sir Okubo said.

"Then why do you not fight? If you will not come as a unit, can't you come as individuals?"

The room was oppressively quiet following Rose's little speech and she gave up all hope.

"I will."

Relief coursed through her. She knew that voice, and should have expected it. Kenshin _breathed_ honor after all. She turned to smile at her childhood friend, who murmured for a moment to his companions, Sir Hiko and Sir Aoshi, then broke away to approach Rose. She was a little surprised Sir Hiko did not come with him, as Kenshin had learned his steadfast belief in honor from him. Kenshin went down on one knee before her. "Your Highness, my sword is yours."

The awkwardness and hurt of their previous discussion faded and Rose smiled fondly. Whether he believed in her love or not, he was still Kenshin. "Thank you, Sir Kenshin, for your courage and your help."

"Don't do this, Kenshin," Sir Okubo said. He took a step towards them, but Katsu placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I know you are loyal, but she cannot possibly be worth this."

"If you insist on going, Kenshin, there will be consequences." Sir Aritomo warned.

"Consequences?" Rose whispered.

Kenshin offered her half a smile. "Lack of promotions, the worst of the assignments, that's all," he told her, before turning to the legendary knights and bowing. "I thank you for the warning, but my honor is worth more than anything you could ever take from me. I will go with the princess not because of the affection I hold for her, but because she is right. To turn our backs on the people now is to forsake what it means to be a Black Dragon."

Sir Okubo angrily shook his head, but Sir Saito's expression turned thoughtful.

"Very well. In that case, I ask that you and your companions leave the training grounds, Your Highness, or we will send word to the palace and inform the king of your speech." Sir Aritomo said.

"As you wish. But remember, those weapons you hold were given to men because they were judged to be loyal and wise. They were used to stand between the worst this world can offer and the innocents of our country. Do you really think you are fulfilling your vows by staying behind walls while men, women, and children are murdered by the kind of evil _you_ were meant to fight?"

Rose didn't wait for a response before turning around and sweeping from the room without a backward glance. Misao and Kenshin followed her without a second glance back either.

When they were gone, the doors closed and silence reigned. Rose hadn't known it, but as she'd uttered her last words, she had stood directly beneath the portrait of the Queen of Hearts. Her eyes, bright with passion, were almost mirror images of the blue-purple eyes that stared out at the knights from the painting.

Sir Aritomo swallowed as he stared up at the image. Although the Queen of Hearts was smiling, he could almost see her disappointment in the tilt of her lips. His weapon, the legendary Kanabo, slipped from his grasp. "What have we done?" he uttered.

Sir Hiko smiled grimly and stepped down to join the legendary knights on the lowest level. "What indeed?"

* * *

 **Okay, what did you guys think? I hope that help make sense of why Kenshin waited so long to kiss her, even though she had asked him to. He already knew what her father was going to say. If you liked this chapter, please review!**

 **Mia21**


	10. Crossing Enishi

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews last chapter! Moving on, we're coming to almost the end of my story, obviously this chapter they are facing Enishi head on. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Rose filled Kenshin in on the finer points of the plan as they made their hurried exit from the Black Dragons' administrative building.

"So both of the Enchanters will meet us at the stables?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. We have to leave as quickly as possible, or my father will lock us all here in Handa."

He nodded. "Very well. I will retrieve Shadow and meet you at the royal stables."

Rose wanted to say something, to thank him or to tell him how grateful she was, but the words wouldn't come. He smiled at her as if he understood her hesitation, and separated, striding for the stables of the Black Dragons. Rose shook her head and returned her focus to the present matter. "I hope we're able to make it out."

Misao chuckled. "Trust in your ladies-in-waiting. We're much more wily than you would think."

They hurried into the stables, both Rose and Misao choosing trustworthy and unlikely-to-panic mounts.

"Your Highness!" Tokio, Tae, and Yumi tumbled into the stable, carrying what looked like table linens. Tae set the bundle down and flipped it open, revealing a plain dress. "We have the distraction."

Rose blinked. "A gown?"

Tae giggled and clasped her hands to her lips. "No, silly! One of us will dress up as you and we'll lead everyone away."

Rose gaped at her ladies-in-waiting, surprised by their devious streak.

Tokio winked. "Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll keep them off your back."

"Which horse do you want then?" Misao asked as she pulled her own choice, a calm, gentle mare, from her stall. "I'll brush him whilst you swap clothes."

"That one." Rose said, pointing to a tall, leggy yellow-colored dun gelding.

* * *

Tokio, in Rose's dress and elbow-length cloak that covered her hair and shielded her eyes and face, nudged Rose's usual mare and rode out into the palace lawn.

"Your Highness!" Yumi shrieked, whisking out of the stable in the perfect image of feminine horror. "Princess, please!"

Tokio, the best horsewoman out of Rose's ladies-in-waiting, cued her horse into a canter and rode off in the opposite direction, towards the palace.

"Your Highness, haven't you said enough? The king will be furious." Tae shouted.

While her ladies made a commotion at the front of the barn, Rose and Misao, each leading a horse, slipped out the back, joining both of the Enchanters and Kenshin. Rose, now wearing a plain dress, gaped a bit when she saw the Enchanters strange mounts, but closed her mouth when she realized everyone was present and it was time to leave.

Apparently, Misao read her mind, and asked in an innocent voice as she slung a quiver of arrows over her back. "Our first order of business is to get out of Handa?"

"Yes. Let's go before they shut the gates." Rose said, directing her horse to the great, ornate gate that separated the palace grounds from the rest of Handa.

The Enchanters and their fiery, night-sky mounts pranced through first, then came Rose and Misao, and Kenshin was last. Rose had thought her disguise was pretty good, but realized too late that she had been failing to drop her gaze and shield her unusually colored eyes. Guiltily, she glanced around and hunched her shoulders with worry. The bystanders looked from the Enchanters, to Rose, Misao, and Kenshin, and smiled.

Taking strength in their approval, Rose pushed her shoulders back and rode her gelding with pride as the rode snaked its way between stone buildings and around public fountains. Though Rose sweated with worry that soldiers would come racing after them at any moment, they reached the city gates without a problem. _'Tokio must be leading them on quite a merry chase!'_ she thought.

* * *

Rose gnawed on a hunk of bread and cheese and scooted a little closer to Misao. Gathered in a circle, they were taking a brief break to eat some dinner and decide where they should go. Though sunset was still a few hours away, it would be safer to spend the evening in a village than the countryside.

"Kazuno is the closest village. It's a five or ten minute ride from here. But I believe we could, and probably should, push on to Nikaho." Kenshin said.

Though he had opted to come, and Rose was certain of his friendship, they were still shuffling around each other awkwardly. _'I should probably talk to him about it,'_ Rose thought. _'But I don't think now, while we're running from my father and towards a vengeful magic user, is the best time.'_

"As far as we know, Enishi is north and heading southwest." Lord Enchanter Sanosuke said.

"When did you last hear so?" Rose asked.

"We saw him ourselves while on the way to Handa, and haven't gotten any new information."

Rose nodded and separated herself from the group so she could tighten her horse, Sunstorm's, girth.

Lord Enchanter Sanosuke volunteered to ride ahead and do some scouting while the others finished dinner.

"The Enchanters mounts are very…unusual." Misao said, having followed Rose over to where the horses were picketed.

"They're not really mounts so much as they are our friends." Megumi said from behind them.

"I noticed when you two arrived that they move very swiftly." Kenshin stated.

"I would hope so, they are constellations." Megumi told them.

Rose finished adjusting her saddle. "They're _what_?"

Just then, the ground shook and a rumble crawled through the air. Moments later, Sanosuke, clinging to his steed, streaked across the open field, spraying dirt and tufts of grass as he skidded to a stop.

"It's Enishi," Sanosuke said. "He's here."

Shock and fear squeezed Rose's lungs as Kenshin leaped to his feet. "What?"

"He's attacking a nearby village." Sanosuke said.

"That's Kazuno," Kenshin said, grimly swinging himself up onto Shadow's back. "Do we engage?"

"We can't beat them. He has several magic users working with him, four Shinigami, and, somewhere, he acquired a bunch of goblins. There are too many of them."

"So what do we do?" Misao was already mounted on her horse and nocking an arrow.

"We could keep them distracted and try to evacuate any survivors." Rose said.

"I believe he's coming for you Princess." Sanosuke said, turning towards her.

Rose wanted to snarl. She had set off her curse to end the hold Enishi held over her family, but her father had played directly into his hands with his stubbornness!

"When we encountered him in the north, he was taking his time moving from east to west. To reach Kazuno, he must have started traveling south immediately after we left. I doubt he did so to follow us. As it stands now, he is on a direct path towards Handa."

Kenshin nodded. "Rose has been his target thus far. I doubt he would change tactics, given that he waited years for her to grow up."

Rose scowled as she climbed into the saddle. "I'm still going to help with the evacuation."

"Yes, but you cannot fight." Kenshin said.

Rose scoffed. "Of course not! I might be able to defend myself from any suspicious men in the forest, but I am not so stupid as to think I could face a magic user." Frankly, she was a little insulted he thought she would insist upon it. Rose had a perfectly reasonable sense of self-preservation that matched her courageous streak. Of _course_ she wouldn't go prancing into battle!

"I'll go with Rose. I can pick off anything that might try to attack us," Misao offered. "Besides, our horses are the only ones not used to combat. If we get too close to the fight, we might lose control of them."

"Perfect," Kenshin said. "The rest of us can stand between."

When the group was prepared, they set off for Kazuno, scrambling in hopes that some of the village residents could still be saved.

Rose could smell the stench of the fight before she could see it. The scent of smoke and sulfur hit her like a wall. They reached the crest of a hill, and she could not hold back her cry of dismay.

Kazuno, a prosperous farming town, was in flames. Goblins ran through the streets, shrieking with joy as they stabbed their weapons at fleeing villagers.

Sanosuke heeled his mount and took off like an arrow for the town, shouting words of magic as he went. The hungry, crimson-colored flames turned blue. A woman clothed in dark purple robes, standing near Kazuno, raised her hands and the flames turned crimson again. Apparently Sanosuke was not standing for that, for Rose heard him shout, and the flames turned a white-hot blue and then were snuffed out.

The woman, a sorceress it seemed, pointed at the village. A few flames tried to burn again, but wilted and died under the force of Sanosuke's magic.

Kenshin and Megumi were not far behind him, Kenshin leaping from Shadow to take out goblins with his sword. Megumi and her mount waded through a band of goblins, attempting to reach a small group of magic users. Eventually, she slipped off the animal, raised her fingers towards the sky, then flung her hand down towards the ground, shouting in the language of magic.

The goblins were flung backwards and flopped head over heels when they hit the ground again. Working together, the two good magic users stemmed the flow of green-skinned creatures.

"Ready, Your Highness?" Misao asked.

Rose felt the familiar shape of her knife cinched to her belt. "You're stuck calling me Rose now, you've joined my show of rebellion after all."

When Misao gave her a sour look, she smiled. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

Misao and Rose approached Kazuno at a much slower pace than their companions. Misao's horse shied away a little, but Sunstorm trotted into the smoking streets without hesitation. With the smoke thick in the air, Rose listened for cries.

It didn't take her long to hear high-pitched sobs. She turned Sunstorm down a smoldering alleyway, and spotted a young woman crouched behind some barrels.

Rose hopped off Sunstorm and hurried to her. "You can't stay here, come on, I'll get you out."

The scared woman let Rose boost her onto Sunstorm's saddle with wide eyes. Rose climbed up behind her, there was plenty of room on Sunstorm's back, and backed out of the alley.

Misao waited for them in the street and nonchalantly shot a green-skinned goblin. She nocked another arrow. "If you want to save more people, we'll have to move faster than this."

Rose nodded grimly, sucked in a breath, and shouted. "Miyoshi! At arms for Miyoshi!" She chocked on the smoke and paused long enough to recover. Kenshin would likely kill her for drawing attention to herself, but she had to let people know help had arrived. The woman riding in front of her took a rattling breath, then shouted, "Miyoshi! To the south – for Miyoshi!"

When she had to stop, Misao took up the cry. "Miyoshi – evacuate to the south! To the south!" She shot two goblins without so much as blinking while she shouted.

Her respect for Misao's archery skills increasing every moment, Rose swung Sunstorm around in the streets. "Are there any horses we can set loose so people can ride out?"

"There's a stable two streets up." The woman replied.

"I'll drop you off here, you can escape to the south." Rose said.

"No, I want to help." The woman twisted around so she could look Rose in the eyes. "Please!" Though her cheeks were smudged with ash and streaked with tears, determination shone in her gaze.

"Fine, let's go!" Rose cued Sunstorm into a velvet-smooth trot.

The stable was, thankfully, untouched by fire, though the frightened horses flashed the whites of their eyes.

Misao stayed in the street as their guard, still shouting for evacuees, and Rose and the woman threw rope halters and lead ropes on the animals. There was no time for saddles or normal bridles. They tied the lead ropes off to make a poor imitation of reins, then each led two horses outside.

A few villagers had gathered outside by Misao, an older couple, a set of parents and their children, and across the courtyard, a guard dragged an injured man along.

Though the pilfered horses stomped their hooves nervously, they seemed to calm some as people gathered around them.

"Go to the forest south of here," Rose instructed as she helped the soldier heft the injured man onto a horse. One of the children, a young boy whose chin trembled, climbed up in front of the man and took the horse's reins as the injured man could barely stay on the horse. "If you can't get any farther, hide there, but at least one of you must continue east and warn the next village over – and send word to Handa." Rose looked from the injured man and little boy to the older couple who were perched on the back of a placid draft horse.

"Yes, miss." The little boy said.

"Come, child, this way." The older couple smiled at the boy and led the way south while Rose helped the husband and wife mount the remaining two horses, then she passed up their younger children to them.

The wife screamed when two forest goblins popped up at the end of the street. Though her horse shied away and reared, Misao shot the first goblin before it could move, tracking the second goblin as it lumbered down the street towards them and downing it before it could come to close.

At any other time, Rose would have whistled. To shoot two targets, one of them moving, from the back of a spooking horse? Misao must have taken it _hard_ when she learned the Black Dragons didn't take on girls.

Rose forced herself to return her attention to the couple. "Southeast, to the next village." She reminded them.

The guard peered around the street, leaving a trail of ash wherever he walked. "I'll sweep north and tell anyone I can find to come to the stables."

"Should I come with you?" Rose wondered.

He shook his head. "No, get more horses ready."

The woman Rose had saved was already in the stables, preparing another string of mounts. Rose took them from her and led them outside.

"How's the mage fight?" she asked.

Misao wiped sweat from her forehead. "Can't tell, but no magic users have descended on the village, and the flames have stayed down, so they must be holding out."

"More goblins are getting through than I would like." Rose said.

Misao shrugged and downed another one of the green-skinned monsters. "I'd rather face goblins than one of those Shinigami."

Two young boys tore out of a charred building.

"Goblins behind us." The first boy, a tall, lanky lad, said.

"A whole pack of them!" The other boy, who was almost as ashen as the building they had burst out of, shouted.

Misao grimly prepared arrows. "Get on Sunstorm, Rose."

The ash-covered boy shouted and toppled over, a goblin arrow poking out of his shoulder.

"Hiro!" his friend yelled.

"Rose, no!" Misao shouted too late.

Rose ran down the street, reaching the boy as the first of the goblins burst out of the barn. They could only file out one by one due to the small door, but there had to be at least ten of them.

The taller boy had not left his fallen friend, but his eyes were clouded with tears.

"Help me carry him." Rose said as she hefted the boy up by his pants.

Misao dropped the first two goblins. "Rose!" she shouted.

The tall boy grabbed his friend's uninjured shoulder, and together they dragged him down the street. A goblin squirmed in between his pack mates, which were dropping like flies under Misao's onslaught, and made it past. He ran towards Rose and the boys, darting out of Misao's range.

The goblin smiled, revealing razor-shaped teeth smeared with red, and hefted a rusted, rudimentary sword above its head.

"Rose!" Misao screamed.

Bracing herself, Rose reached for her dagger, but a dark shape appeared behind the goblin, grabbed it by its scrawny neck, and threw it into the wall of a building. Rose gaped up at Sunstorm in shock. The even-tempered horse snorted and circled Rose. Though he did not chase after the goblins clustered at the barn door, as any warhorse would have, Rose could sense his intent clearly enough. He would attack anything that came close to them.

Lightheaded with relief, Rose dragged the injured boy the remaining distance to the stables. She and the woman carefully hefted him onto a horse and his friend clambered up behind him.

"You'll have to go with them," Rose told the woman. "That arrow will need to be taken care of."

"It's just as well, these are the last of the horses." The woman said, gesturing to the four mounts she had brought out in Rose's absence.

"Thank you." Rose said as she helped her onto her horse.

She shook her head. "No, thank you, Your Highness. Come, boys!" The woman led the pair down the street, disappearing quickly into the swirl of ash and smoke.

Misao shot the last of the goblins from the swarm that had chased the boys. "I'll need more arrows if we keep this up."

"Can you retrieve them?" Rose took a drink from the water skin Misao had attached to Sunstorm's saddle for her.

Misao shook her head. "Too dangerous in these conditions."

"Miyoshi! For Miyoshi!" The guard ran down the street, a small cluster of people trailing behind him. He coughed and slowed down when he reached Rose and Misao. "North is clear." He rasped.

Rose offered him her water. He took a grateful slug. "Found two other guards from my squad, they're moving south and clearing out parallel streets."

"These are the last of the horses." Rose told him.

"Are the goblins still coming?" Misao asked.

"Yes," one of the evacuees, a man wielding a pitchfork, said. "Though there's a Black Dragon holding most of them back."

Rose exhaled tightly. "Kenshin." She swallowed sharply. "What else can we do to help?"

"Check the next street over. Ryota is searching that street and could use the help. I'll organize these folks."

Rose nodded and hopped onto Sunstorm's back. "Good luck." She said.

"To you as well." The soldier pointed to the path that would connect to the next street.

Rose and Misao urged their horses down the road.

"How many arrows do you have left?" Rose asked.

"About a dozen," Misao said as they careened into the next street, almost skidding. "Look out!"

The sorceress in the purple robes was positioned at the top of the street, riding a sickly-looking horse. She smiled and threw a fireball at them.

Misao dragged her horse back into the connecting road, and Rose kneed Sunstorm so he shot across the street, avoiding the fireball.

"Prin-" Misao cut herself off with a panicked look at the sorceress.

"My, oh my. It seems I am in the presence of royalty. How lucky for me!" Her hair and black eyes seemed to pull in any light that touched them, giving her an empty look.

"Rose!" Misao shouted.

Rose immediately squeezed Sunstorm, who leaped into a canter. She continued down the road she and Misao had been riding, leading the sorceress away from her friend. Rose risked a glance over her shoulder to make sure the magic user was following and almost got her hair scorched when the woman threw another fireball at her.

They loped up and down streets, steadily moving west. _'If I can't shake her, I can at least drag her out by Sanosuke and Megumi, they'll pull her off me.'_ She thought.

Rose and Sunstorm shot past the edge of town, reaching the open fields that surrounded the city. Her heart beating faster with a combination of adrenaline and fear, Rose almost whooped. _'I made it!'_ She looked north, where the fields were spattered with everything from lightening to fire to the barely discernable blur that was Sanosuke.

She was so intent on searching for the Enchanters, she didn't notice the sorceress charging a new spell until it was too late.

A ball of orange lightening hit Rose and Sunstorm dead on. Rose was tossed from his back, and Sunstorm fell with a thump.

Her ears rang, and her spine jolted as leftover bits of the shock jumped up and down her back. Everything hurt. Rose groaned and tried to sit up, but the breath had been knocked out of her. "Sunstorm." She muttered, knowing she had to get to him, the sorceress would soon be on her.

Rose managed to prop herself up to her elbows. Sunstorm was some distance away, also struggling to stand.

She tried to crawl towards him, but the sorceress's cruel laughter pinned her in place like a spell. She peered over her shoulder, her heart in her throat as the sorceress dismounted and approached her, a malicious smile folding her lips.

The sorceress raised her hand encased with black magic and laughed. She flung her arm at Rose, throwing the magic at her.

Kenshin stepped between them and thrust his shield up, bracing himself.

The bolt of magic hit his shield and spit sparks. The shield glowed white-hot, but its anti-magic spells tore the attack to shreds.

The sorceress grit her teeth and spoke, not the light and powerful words of magic that Sanosuke and Megumi used, but black, tarry words that smelled like blood. She shot bolt after bolt of magic at Kenshin.

His shield repelled them one by one, but Rose could see in the taut line of his body the exertion it cost him to keep his shield steady. She crawled to her feet and looked wildly around for Sunstorm but couldn't find him.

"Go!" Kenshin yelled. "I can't hold her back much longer!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Rose shouted over the hungry roar of the sorceress's attacks.

"I'll be fine." Kenshin told her.

' _Liar.'_ She thought. The Black Dragons were meant to work as a team. Alone, Kenshin's anti-magic armor and shield wouldn't hold up under the onslaught of a sorceress.

Rose shielded her eyes and looked for one of the Enchanters. The field to the north was a blast of noise and colors as the magic users fought. She couldn't make out anyone.

Kenshin grunted, and his body jolted. The sorceress had cracked a corner of his shield and struck him in the shoulder.

Rose moved to run towards the main fight, and the sorceress blasted a fireball at her.

Kenshin lunged in front of Rose and grabbed her with his free arm, pulling her to his chest. His shield was hot from the strain, though it kept blocking the spells, but she could feel his body shake as he tried to hold out. Rose knew the shield would give soon, and neither of them would survive.

' _Someone help us!'_ She thought frantically.

As if summoned by her thoughts, two men in elaborate armor appeared on either side of them. Each lifted a massive shield from their back and thrust it into the ground. The shields glowed white, and a strand of light shot from their shields to Kenshin's, forming a line of three.

Instantly, the strain on Kenshin's shield dissipated, strengthened by the others.

Rose whirled around. Coming up behind them, mounted on warhorses covered in gleaming armor, was a band of at least twenty Black Dragons. One of them blew a horn five times, and off in the distance Rose could see another group of knights galloping over a hill to the west.

The sorceress cursed and ran back to her horse, fleeing to the other battle line.

Sir Saito and Sir Hiko rode at the front. Hiko lifted his sword and shouted, "Form your lines!"

Rose cried with joy as the Black Dragons thundered past them in a tight, organized formation. The runes on their armor and weapons glowed as they activated the spells.

Sir Saito pulled out ahead of the group and flung a kunai at a pack of goblins. The dagger struck the ground and flooded the area with an explosion of light. The goblins shrieked and grabbed their eyes, stumbling blindly into one another as the light faded and the knights descended upon them.

The other squad, led by Sir Aritomo and Sir Okubo, pushed in from the west. They fell upon the Shinigami, awful creatures that were basically death spirits.

Sir Okubo's naginata glowed gold as he lowered it and thundered towards one of the Shinigami. The creature tried to launch itself at his horse, but Okubo thrust his naginata forward, and a shield of white light appeared in front of him. The Shinigami smacked into it and was thrown backwards.

Rose had thought the thirty or so Black Dragons would easily be able to mow over Enishi, the sorceress, and the two dark mages with them, but that wasn't so. Even with the knights, it was still a difficult battle.

' _We might still lose,'_

"Oh, Princess Kaoru, I almost forgot." Lady Enchantress Megumi said, riding towards her and stopping to unstrap the hijacked white-gold Katana from her saddle.

Rose took it carefully when Megumi handed it to her, shivering when she felt its whispery magic brush the back of her mind with its name, _Ryuketsu._

"Kenshin!" She called.

He turned and saw what she held, then took a step back. "No. Rose, Princess Kaoru, you can't!"

"Too bad, my blood says that I can." Rose stubbornly walked towards him.

"Rose, please. I'm not worthy, it won't accept me."

She wanted to wring his neck. Again he didn't believe her! But as the sword warmed her hands, it occurred to her. _'Is it me, or himself he's doubting?'_

"Kenshin, you told me once I would be the perfect queen, the queen Miyoshi needs. Do you still think that?"

"Of course." Kenshin said

"Then you have to believe me when I say this sword is yours. I'm not giving it to you because I love you. I'm giving it to you because you are what a Black Dragon of Miyoshi is supposed to be. The sword recognizes you. I recognize you. The only way this ends badly is if _you_ don't recognize it in yourself."

Kenshin's forehead wrinkled as he stared at the sword.

Rose offered it to him, hilt first. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Always."

"Then take the sword."

Kenshin yanked his amethyst eyes up to meet her gaze. He swallowed sharply, and Rose could see the fear in his eyes, but he reached out in trust and gingerly touched the hilt with a finger. When nothing happened, he wrapped his entire palm around the hilt.

Rose smiled. "Thank you". She looked down at the sword. _'Now, how do I do this?'_ she wondered.

The magic in the sword tickled her mind, and Rose placed her left hand on the blade and lightly squeezed. The edge bit into her fingers, dotting the blade with her blood.

"Blaze…Ryuketsu!" Rose shouted.

She and Kenshin were encircled in a column of light. Tufts of grass and rocks began to float around them, and Rose couldn't shake the feeling that someone was _looking_ at her, inspecting her soul. Something clicked into place, and the sword sucked up the light and burned white hot.

Kenshin turned toward the magical battle, his eyes almost pure gold, and swung the sword which produced a white light that sliced through the earth as it sped towards the sorceress, hitting her straight on.

She screamed as the attack flung her backwards. When she collapsed, she lay there, smoldering and racked with spasms. The ground between her and Kenshin was gouged as if a giant had dragged a sword and made a ditch.

"Well," Rose blinked at the deep ridge. "That worked nicely."

Kenshin raised the sword and stared at it. "Stay here." He ordered Rose, then swung up on Shadow and galloped towards the battle.

Rose sagged with relief. With three, now four, legendary knights fighting on the field today, there was no way they would lose. Rose scanned the area, looking for Sunstorm, and thought she saw him trot back into Kazuno.

Every muscle in her ached, but Rose forced herself to jog after her misplaced mount. "Sunstorm," she called as she reached the edge of town. "Sunstorm!" She didn't see him, so she climbed through the wreckage, walking two streets into the empty town.

"Hello, _Princess_." A voice behind her said.

Rose whirled around.

Enishi had walked out of her nightmares and stood between her and the way she had come, the way back to the knights and Enchanters.

"I've been waiting for you." He might have been handsome with his light hair, fine robes, and clean complexion, if not for the _wrongness_ that enveloped him like a cloud. His disturbing black eyes were empty, any humanity in him had long ago been broken. He was worse in reality than in her dreams, for the nightmares hadn't conveyed the depth of the darkness in which he was content to dwell.

Rose swallowed. "Enishi."

He smiled. "What great luck. Here I thought I would have to introduce myself, and that would be terribly awkward," He tilted his head. "You've been a pest, you know. You're worse than a spider. You should have gone down with Jin-e, down with the curse, down so many times, but you just keep living. Terribly impertinent of you."

"Why are you so fixated on me? I can't do anything, I'm not a threat." Rose backed away, wondering if she dared to turn her back to him and run. _'Could I scream for help before he kills me? Maybe Misao is still here.'_ She wondered.

"Correct. You are nothing, little more than a speck of dust in the scheme of things. But I thought maybe I could use you to turn Miyoshi on its heels. Worked pretty well up until recently when you decided to involve yourself in trying to stop me. How come you simply couldn't do what you were supposed to?" Enishi rolled his eyes.

Rose took a step back, yelling. "Sunstorm! Misao!"

"Oh, no you don't." Enishi snapped his fingers and murmured dark words under his breath. Red strands of magic rose up from the ground and grabbed Rose like a bear trap. They wrapped around her arms and legs and held her in place, burning wherever they touched.

"You can't really do anything to defeat me, Princess Kaoru Akira Kamiya." Enishi circled her like a hungry wolf. "You are powerless. Though you may claim royal blood, you're not _royal_ at all."

Pain made Rose's vision swim, but she could feel her knife cinched to her belt. Could she…? If she lured him in close enough…she grit her teeth and forced herself to speak, even though the burning of his red magic was so bad she could barely form words. "You seem to think I find all my worth in being a princess. I don't."

"Are you certain?" Enishi laughed. "Because if you're not a princess, what are you? A mere girl who can't do a thing to save the country she loves."

Rose laughed, then sucked in air from the pain her display had cost her. "If you think it is only princesses who can do anything, you are solely mistaken." She shifted. The pain increased, but she could still move.

Enishi strolled towards her so he could lean close enough that his breath touched her. "Then show me, _Princess_. What can you, one who is disliked and rejected, do as a mere girl?"

"This." Bracing against the pain, Rose snatched the knife from her belt and stabbed Enishi in the shoulder.

He cried out with pain, but Rose wasn't done. Though his burning magic wrapped around her, the endless drilling with Kenshin kicked in. She reached up and jabbed her thumbs in his eyes, wrapped her hands around his forehead and yanked his head so his nose smashed into her skull.

Stabbed, blinded, and most likely sporting a broken nose based on the crunch it had made, Enishi shouted with pain. He spat a word of dark magic, and Rose felt the tendrils of his magic start to cut into her skin.

Frantic, she kneed him in the gut then pushed him away. He collapsed with a groan…but Rose couldn't run. The pain was so intense she could barely breathe, and she fell to the ground, perilously close to blacking out.

Enishi sat up and wrenched Rose's knife from his shoulder. "You wretch!" He tried to stand but fell again, his eyes watering from her jab.

Once again, he sat up, but an arrow hit him exactly where Rose had nailed him, and he toppled over, screaming.

Misao appeared with a whirl of skirts. "Leave her alone!" She yanked Enishi up by his shoulders then slammed him into the ground again and again as she continued to scream. "Leave the princess alone!"

Rose could tell the moment he lost consciousness, for his red magic dissipated and she could breathe again. "Misao." She said, and grimaced. Even speaking hurt.

Misao dropped Enishi, who flopped over, and scrambled to her side. "P-Princess? Rose? Can you hear me?"

Rose shakily raised her hand and gave Misao a thumbs up. "Good job."

Misao abruptly sat. "I thought I was too late."

"Nope. Ugh. Perfect timing." Rose groaned as she tried to move without much success. "You haven't happened to see my horse around, have you?"

Whether it was the long day, the sheer relief, or the dissipating adrenaline, both of the girls started laughing.

When the Enchanters found them, they were still laughing, and the handsome Enishi-banged up, bruised, and bleeding-was still unconscious.

Sanosuke whistled. "Remind me not to pick a fight with the two of you."

Rose, still having a hard time breathing without pain, laughed. "Idiot magic user didn't bother to learn any self-defense."

"Magic," Misao solemnly said. "It can be a crutch."

The girls erupted into laughter again, and Sanosuke scratched the back of his neck. "Meg, I think you'd better have a look at her."

Megumi nodded and came forward as Rose leaned against Misao and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Okay, the end of this chapter, what did you guys think? And just so you are aware, then legendary knight who didn't come is Katsu, guess he couldn't be persuaded it was the right thing to do. And I'm sorry to those of you who were looking forward to an Enishi/Kenshin showdown, but I thought as this story was about Rose and his obsession with her, I would let her have the last laugh. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Mia21**


	11. A happy ending

**Hello readers! So as you can probably guess by the title, this is the last chapter. To find out if it really is a happy ending, you're going to have to read it! Of course, standard disclaimer applies! And just so everyone knows, a H** **ankyū** **is a shorter version of the traditional Japanese asymmetrical bow.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The rising sun cast pink and orange hues over the quaint village of Hirata. It was a balm to Rose's soul as she stroked Sunstorm's neck and watched the sea of colorful tents the Black Dragons had pitched for medical spaces and the evacuees.

It was over. Enishi had been defeated, and the other dark magic users and the sorceress had fled. A small contingent of knights had chased them all the way to the border. They were gone.

Rose still ached from Enishi's attack. She had nothing to show for it but a few bruises and cuts, but Megumi had explained to her, when she woke up as they were transporting her to Hirata the previous night, that the spell used on her was one of the nastier spells in a dark mage's arsenal, and it was incredible she had been able to move while it was cast on her. She would likely be in pain for a few days, even with Megumi's healing powers.

She leaned into Sunstorm and gratefully breathed in his horsey scent. Today she would return to Handa, to her father. Even though Rose knew he would be furious, she didn't regret her actions.

After she had left, Sir Hiko and Sir Aoshi had talked the Black Dragons around. Rose was not sure exactly what was said, but a majority of the knights had left Handa to ride north in search of Enishi. That was how the group Sir Saito and Sir Hiko led had found them and been able to signal the group led by Sir Aritomo and Sir Okubo before joining the battle.

Moreover, Kenshin had been welcomed heartily into the ranks of Legendary Knighthood. He was the youngest in two generations, or so Sir Aoshi had told Rose in the hours of twilight, trying to distract her as Megumi applied her healing magic, and it was apparent Ryuketsu, the sword, was a perfect match for him. He had expelled more power during the battle than the other three legendary knights combined. Privately, Rose suspected this was because Kenshin put more of his heart on the line when he fought, and she would not be surprised if suddenly the other legendary knights found they were more powerful as well.

She did not know how permanent the change in morale would be for the Black Dragons. She would know for certain when she returned home and saw for herself how they reacted to her father's ire. But she was selfishly grateful Kenshin was a legendary knight, for no one - not even the king - could punish a newly minted legendary knight who had played a key role in defeating Enishi.

How generous the king would be to his thieving daughter, Rose did not know. She did not have much hope.

"Are you in pain?"

Rose peered over her shoulder and smiled fondly at Kenshin. "Not unbearably so. I think everyone is nursing some sort of ache after yesterday. Poor Misao's fingers are worse for the wear."

Kenshin joined her, looking out at the peaceful picture Hirata made. He wasn't wearing his armor, but boots, trousers, and a loose-fitting dark blue doublet that was unbuttoned, revealing his white undershirt. "There were very few casualties for Kazuno. It appears we arrived just in time."

"I'm glad, though I fear the majority of their town is little more than wreckage." Rose said.

"Your father will send aid so they can rebuild." Kenshin told her.

"I'm glad you, at least, are confident in his generosity." Rose said.

Kenshin pressed his lips together but said nothing more.

Rose sighed again, a much deeper sound that was close to a groan. _'I have to talk to him about my curse, or things will never clear up between us.'_ She thought.

"I-I spoke impulsively when I first woke after the curse was broken," she said. "I was surprised so much time had passed…and I was hurt you trusted me so little. But it is still no excuse. I'm sorry."

Kenshin rested his hand on the hilt of the legendary sword, as if drawing strength from it. "No, it is I who should apologize. I must be honest and admit it was my own fear and selfishness that kept me from waking you earlier, not any disbelief in you."

Rose squinted at him in surprise. "Oh?"

Kenshin was quiet for a few unbearably long moments. "I was afraid I would never be worthy of the call placed on your life. I knew it when I fell in love with you when you were simply Rose and I was simply Kenshin. I knew I could never have you…and I didn't think I could bear letting you go if I did kiss you."

She had to focus to keep her jaw shut. He had been in love with her for _that long_? How had she not noticed? Kenshin was taciturn and unemotional, yes, but he was her closest friend!

"I thought I needed to stand aside so you could find someone who could bring honor to you." Kenshin shifted his stance slightly and stared at Hirata. "But I should have known better. You have never cared about such things, and your loyalty is as strong as my own. I apologize, Rose. I allowed my fears to cloud what I knew about you."

Rose swallowed and finally found the strength to talk again. "You love me?" she squeaked.

A slight smile curled Kenshin's lips. "Since you confessed to me when you were fourteen."

His words and the unmistakable tenderness in his eyes made Rose blush and want to go hide in a hole. _'But this is everything I've ever wanted!'_ She looked down and noticed the way his hands were twitching.

"I don't know that I'll be given the chance to tell you again," Kenshin said. "So I want you to know that you are _my_ true love. It has always been you. It will always _only_ be you. As a Black Dragon, it is my honor to protect the country, to protect you. I will do everything in my power to see that you are safe and happy."

"But what if I would be happiest being with you?" Rose asked.

His hands twitched again. "There is nothing that would bring me more joy, but I'm afraid such a thing is beyond me." His voice was lined with regret.

' _Maybe so,'_ she thought. _'But it is not beyond me!'_ Perhaps there was a way to maneuver her father into accepting a marriage with Kenshin.

"Do you mean it?" she asked. She was afraid her heart was in her face as she looked at him, her chest tight.

He smiled sadly. "I would marry you in a second if I didn't think you father would punish you horribly and break it off. You are my world." Kenshin brushed her cheek with his thumb, and Rose could have sworn she felt both yearning and gentleness in that one light touch.

She bit her lip. "If I can…would you trust me? Would you believe that I can make a place for us?"

"He will punish you."

Rose chuckled wryly. "Oh, no he won't. He won't have room to disapprove! Court life has been good for me. I am _much_ better at carrying out my plans now. But…do you really want it? Us, I mean?"

"Of course," Kenshin said. "It cuts that you doubt me, though I do deserve it."

Her cheeks heated again. "Well, it's just the one time we kissed, you seemed pretty despondent," she said. _'His hands are twitching again, maybe Megumi should check him over?'_ "So I wondered-"

Before she could finish, Kenshin swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She didn't know what shocked her more, that Kenshin clearly didn't care if anyone saw them or that the twitching problem was most likely a symptom of him fighting to keep his hands to himself. But neither mattered, for she felt overwhelming love and tenderness as he held her in his arms and kissed her with enough strength to make her toes curl in her slippers.

Relief and joy burned in her heart.

Kenshin's insistent lips, emboldened embrace, and frantically beating heart told her more than any words could.

She was not alone in her adoration. Sir Kenshin, the legendary knight of the Katana, loved her. She had been awakened by _and_ was desired by her true love.

' _Sorry, father. You aren't going to win this one.'_

* * *

Kenshin could not help the love in his eyes as he watched Rose, riding a content Sunstorm, giggle with Lady Misao. He rode with Sir Okubo behind the pair, and though he could not hear their conversation, it was clear both girls were in high spirits.

"I must apologize, Sir Kenshin," Okubo's brow was furrowed, and he stared at the backs of his horse's ears. "I have been rather unfair to you."

Kenshin pulled his attention away from Rose and studied his fellow legendary knight. "In what way?"

"I cast judgement on you because of your devotion to Princess Kaoru," Okubo said. "I couldn't comprehend what she had done to deserve your loyalty. Now…I do."

Kenshin smiled fondly. "She is incredible."

Okubo lifted his gaze to the sky. "She has a strength and conviction that has long been lost in this country. She sees things the way we should, and will not rest when she realizes it is not the way things are. And she is strong enough to stand when no one will join her." He offered Kenshin a thin smile. "She really will be a magnificent queen."

"I don't think we've seen such a monarch since the Queen of Hearts." Sir Aritomo said as he joined them.

"But she's different," Sir Saito added from directly behind them. "The Queen of Hearts played the game of crowns. She swindled everyone and won." Sir Saito's eyes narrowed. "Princess Kaoru…she won't buckle or budge. She'll tell the world straight to its face that it's wrong."

The other knights fell silent, but Kenshin leaned back in his saddle, encouraged for Rose's sake. He had always seen in her the ability to be great, and it had pained him that many of the other knights did not. But if they could see it, too…the Black Dragons would support her. Kenshin knew this in his soul.

"Things will change in Handa, and in Miyoshi," Sir Aritomo predicted. "The princess is right. We must take the initiative to serve and protect. It is our purpose and our honor."

The group was quiet, and from the back of the escort, Kenshin could hear Lord Enchanter Sanosuke complaining.

"It was not my fault I dropped first, they cheated. When I threw up one of my shields, they unleashed a backlash spell."

" _They_ were dark mages. They _only_ cheat. It's your fault for falling into their trap," Lady Enchantress Megumi said. "So it is for your own good that I will be forced to remind you of your shameful failure for the next decade."

"Can we do something to help her?" Okubo asked, shattering the knights' silence. "Something to lessen whatever blow King Koshijiro will deliver to her?"

Sir Aritomo frowned thoughtfully.

"We can trust her," Kenshin said. "She told me she will bring us through this. I believe her."

A shallow smile returned to Okubo's face. "If her own legendary knight says it, we can only fall in line."

Sir Aoshi trotted past them on his horse and piped in. "It might be explosive!"

Sir Saito raised an eyebrow. "It might be fun."

"The princess was raised by Black Dragons," Sir Aritomo said. "Previously I did not see the value in that, but I think now we all do."

Kenshin's heart squeezed with painful hope. Rose promised him she would get her father to agree to their marriage. He believed her…because he knew she was that kind of woman.

* * *

As a flood of messengers had been sent back and forth between Hirata and the capital during the few days Rose and the Black Dragons recovered, all of Handa knew what had happened and knew what Rose had done-what the knights had done.

In fact, the day Rose and a contingent force of the Dragons were due to return, Tokio, Tae, and Yumi were sent to meet them. The reunion was a joyful one. Rose was relieved to learn her ladies had not been more than sternly lectured for leading the guards around on a fruitless chase. She was less relieved that they had brought with them a beautiful sapphire gown and earrings and bracelets to match, but she had her ladies help her put it all on. So Rose looked remarkably respectable as she rode into Handa, her ladies-in-waiting behind her and the knights riding ahead and behind.

Crowds gathered up and down the streets. People cheered, for the new legendary knight, for the princess, for the defeat of Enishi! Children threw down wild flowers while people played harps and flutes.

Rose smiled and waved, doing her best to ingratiate herself with the people. It was they who would be key in securing her future with Kenshin.

Their procession wove through the streets of Handa and eventually reached the palace gates. They passed through, entering the palace lawn where all the Black Dragons who had remained in Handa were turned out in their armor. Dozens of guards were there as well. The knights and guards were organized in separate formations, and they saluted as Rose and her little band rode by.

Lords and Ladies were arranged in front of the palace, much the way they had been when she had first arrived. Her parents waited on the top of the entrance stairs, wearing fine clothes and their crown jewelry.

Rose glanced over her shoulder to ascertain that the commoners of Handa had indeed flowed into the palace grounds so they could watch His Majesty receive Rose and the knights.

She tried to swallow, though her mouth felt pitifully dry as she slipped off Sunstorm and began to climb the stairs. Though she knew Misao, Kenshin, and the other legendary knights were behind her, she felt alone as she reached the top.

Her mother, tearful but smiling, embraced her. "I was so worried." Her mother cried.

"It's okay, I'm home now." She whispered to her mother, returning her hug.

She turned to her father, offered him a smile and an elegant curtsey. He inclined his head, saying, "Princess Kaoru, my daughter, you have returned home in victory." His voice was audible over the chatter of the crowds, silencing them as they craned their necks and listened. "Please, say a few words."

Precise instructions had arrived with her ladies that outlined exactly what she was supposed to say. She was not to even mention that she and the knights had gone out without permission, and instead was supposed to praise everyone for working together and strengthening the kingdom, perhaps say a few words about the battle, and introduce Kenshin as a legendary knight.

Rose followed the instructions…almost exactly.

"The Black Dragons of Miyoshi did our country proud in battle. They faced several Shinigami, dark mages, and goblins with the aid of the Lord Enchanter Sanosuke and the Lady Enchantress Megumi."

Here she gestured to the two enchanters, who had decided to accompany them to the capital even though reinforcements form the Chikara Conclave had arrived and taken charge of Enishi.

"Also, I am happy to announce that I have had the great honor of bestowing a legendary weapon upon a worthy Black Dragon. Please allow me to introduce you to Sir Kenshin, the Legendary Knight of the Katana!"

The commoners erupted into cheers, whistles, and stomps, and Rose was once again very glad they were present. Kenshin joined her on the top of the staircase, as was planned, and bowed. He moved to leave, but Rose grabbed him by the hand and did not let go.

Feeling her father's questioning gaze on her, Rose rushed to add, "Additionally, I am happy to announce that it was Sir Kenshin, my true love, who broke my curse and woke me from my six month sleep, and it is with my father's blessing that we will marry."

She wrapped her arms around Kenshin as the applause began.

"This is your plan?" Kenshin murmured.

"Uh-huh. If they support us, do you really think my father can afford to separate us?" Rose asked. She tilted her head back and peered into his eyes. "But this is it, Kenshin. You might love me, but I know you don't love the throne. This is your last chance to back out of marrying me."

Rose wasn't stupid. Marrying her would be an act of open rebellion against the king, something outside of Kenshin's temperament. If he followed through with her, the honor he fought so hard for might never be recovered.

Kenshin smiled and moved towards her until his lips grazed her ear. "I will _never_ let you go." He whispered before he kissed her there, in front of the nobles, in front of her family, in front of all of Handa. This kiss was just as passionate as their previous one, But Rose could feel his possessive streak in the way he slid his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers.

No matter what happened next, Kenshin would be with her.

When they finally parted and faced their audience with embarrassed smiles, there was less than a heartbeat before the cheering resumed with even greater enthusiasm.

The citizens of Handa went crazy. Their cheers were so loud Rose could barely think, and her ears rang. The lords and ladies clapped politely, although they looked quite shocked.

' _There,'_ she thought smugly. _'Even my father wouldn't dare make me marry anyone else now.'_

If he did, the people would likely riot. Still, the move was not without risks. She was afraid to predict what her mother might think. When she pulled back from Kenshin, she looked into his amethyst eyes.

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Encouraged, Rose took a deep breath and turned towards her parents.

Queen Ryoko looked surprised by Rose's declaration, but she was also politely clapping. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"It means a great deal more work for you," Ryoko explained. "As a Black Dragon, Kenshin _cannot_ help you rule."

"I know," Rose said. "But I love him."

Queen Ryoko nodded thoughtfully and looked back and forth between them. "Then, Sir Kenshin, I give you my blessing. For you are worthy of my precious daughter."

Rose squeezed Kenshin's hand so tightly, she hoped it did not hurt him. She shivered when he pulled his hand from hers and instead curled an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side, drawing strength from his presence. Then, almost afraid to breathe, Rose turned to her father.

King Koshijiro's eyebrows were arched, and he looked perhaps a little more sour than usual. "It appears my congratulations are in order," he said. "Although it seems I have already given them." He nodded gravely at Kenshin and raised Rose's hand to his lips for a kiss.

Rose was so relieved she almost felt lightheaded, he wasn't going to stop her. It was a little alarming that he had given in so easily, but Rose knew him well enough to believe that he wouldn't do anything dishonorable to break them apart.

It was settled. Kenshin and Rose, finally free of everything that had worked to keep them apart, would marry.

Rose laughed and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Rose thought her heart would burst with joy as she leaned into Kenshin to the cheer of the crowds.

* * *

Later, Rose braced herself for her father's retaliation, but it never came.

So when a great engagement feast was thrown at the end of the week, she was more than a little exhausted.

"Is anything wrong?" Kenshin asked. He and Rose strolled the perimeter of the room, arm-in-arm, smiling at the many well-wishers.

"I'm just a little confused about my father," Rose told him. "I was prepared for a fight, but he just…gave in."

"You could ask him about it." Kenshin said.

"And invite trouble? Hah!" Rose deviously raised her eyebrows and peered around. No one was looking in their direction, so with great stealth she directed Kenshin to one of the forever-abandoned patios connected to the hall.

Rose breathed deeply in the muted quiet of the outdoors. "Winter will come soon." Their wedding was to be held in winter, time for all of the other countries on the continent to learn what had happened in Miyoshi and attend the wedding if they so wanted.

"Not," Kenshin murmured, "Soon enough."

Rose smiled shyly at him, and Kenshin gently traced her jaw with his thumb and leaned towards her. He froze when he was barely a hair's breath away, then suddenly straightened with a frown.

Curious as to what made him stop, Rose turned just in time to see her father leave the ballroom and join them on the patio.

Kenshin bowed suavely. "Your Majesty."

"I would like a few moments with my daughter, Sir Kenshin." The king said.

"Of course." Kenshin squeezed Rose's hand and moved towards the ballroom, but the light in his eyes promised he wouldn't be far.

Rose breathed deeply and smiled. "Thank you for the party, father."

Koshijiro stared at her with his usual rock-face expression. "Have you really loved Sir Kenshin for so long?"

Rose had to clasp her hands together to keep from twiddling her thumbs. "Yes."

"And what of your desire for an Easy-and-Carefree life?"

Rose blinked in surprise. It seemed like she had last thought of her scheme decades ago, and she didn't know that she had discussed it with anyone since her arrival in Handa. _'How did he come to know of it?'_ she wondered. "It was something I invented because I didn't think Kenshin would ever have me."

"So it was your second choice?"

"Yes."

Koshijiro's eyes barely slanted down. "Then I'm afraid I have done you a grave disservice."

Rose tried to smile but didn't think she was very successful. "What do you mean?"

Koshijiro looked out at the darkened palace lawn. "Sending you away was one of the hardest things I have ever done. It was difficult…to read about your growth in _reports_. But the more they described the warmth of your character, your intelligence, your joy…" He sighed. "Raising you away from the palace had to be done to save your life, but the transition from country life to princess would be difficult for anyone…and above that you would carry the weight of the country on your shoulders with your curse. You would be forced to deal with issues no other royal has. It didn't seem fair to you."

He rubbed his eyes. "So when I read of your desire to have an easy-going life…I thought you would hate it here. You were too smart not to know what being a princess would mean."

Rose winced. She _had_ been horrified to learn she was the cursed princess.

"The only thing I could think of doing was give you what you wanted: as easy a life as I could find. We could push your husband to rule." Koshijiro and Rose locked eyes. "The life of a monarch is difficult. You must weigh every action you make and ask if it is for the best for the country. And when you fail, as I have recently, you must live with the knowledge that lives were stolen, ruined, because of your selfishness. I couldn't let Enishi take you from me again, Kaoru."

Rose's heart melted. She had thought her father was her greatest obstacle. But perhaps it was really that he knew her better than she ever believed, and though she had spent most of her life never knowing who she really was, he had _always_ known she was his precious daughter.

Her eyes teared up. "Oh, Otousan," she whispered. She threw her arms around him, startling the brusque man. He was stiff, but after a moment or two, he thawed and gruffly patted her back.

Rose pressed her face into his solid shoulder. "When everyone told me who I really was, I _knew_ life would never be the same…but I accepted it. It meant I had a family – I was loved. All I wanted was to be accepted into the family. I'm not afraid of work, I'm a Kamiya!"

"Indeed."

Rose pulled back so she could take his hands in hers. "And I have you to teach me. As a little girl, I knew we had a good king. Now, though we sometimes butt heads, I am proud to call you father. So please…please let it be more than in name only."

Koshijiro nodded, his eyes just as tear-filled as hers. "Of course, Rose. Of course."

Things would change in Miyoshi, for the following day, grave King Koshijiro welcomed the courageous Princess Kaoru Akira Kamiya into the governmental meetings.

* * *

Rose paced up and down Heiki Hall, trying to settle her nerves.

"Your Highness," Tae tisked. "You are going to step on the train of your gown if you keep twisting like that."

It was her wedding day, her _long_ -awaited wedding day. Handa was stuffed with government officials, lords, ladies, and commoners who had stormed the city to see the wedding of the much-sighed-over couple. Princess Rose and her legendary knight had been welcomed and accepted as possessing the most romantic love story Miyoshi had ever heard.

Foreign royals were present, as were a slew of mages. Rose's joy was so great she could hardly contain it! But the ceremony didn't start for another ten minutes. So Rose kicked up her heels out of sight in Heiki Hall, wearing her wedding gown of white and gold with an overdress of costly lace.

Misao stopped her so she could adjust the veil pinned into Rose's ebony locks. "Don't worry, Your Highness. You look lovely. And Sir Kenshin wouldn't notice if you pranced down the aisle in the pig-girl's kirtle anyway."

Rose chuckled and resumed her pacing, though at a much slower rate. She strolled along the wall that held the gleaming legendary weapons, eyeing the Kodachi as she passed it.

For some weeks now, she had felt its whispery pull. She had more than a small hunch it was meant for Sir Aoshi, but she wanted to wait until she was certain. She sauntered on, then froze when she felt a new whisper in the back of her mind. Shocked, she whipped around to stare at the weapon: a gleaming black and silver Hankyu.

A smug smile spread across her lips and threatened to break her face. Unable to keep her mirth in, she laughed outright.

Yumi smiled fondly and Tokio shook her head in exasperated affection. "She is so excited about her wedding."

Rose strolled on, barely able to contain her glee as she grinned at Misao, who gave her a puzzled frown.

' _Otousan is going to die when I tell him I'm going to have the first female Black Dragon, and the Legendary Knight of the Hankyu!'_

* * *

 **Alright, what did everyone think of the final chapter? Was it an adequate ending to the story? Please review and let me know!**

 **Mia21**


End file.
